Face Down
by Sir Daebak
Summary: Middle School, Naruto had lots of friends, but for some reason when he reached highschool, his friends all left him and he became a nobody geek. So what happens when his best friend in middle school is paired up with him for a science project?
1. Face Down

A/N: Ah, it looks like I've finally decided to write something, haha

A/N:.

--

--

--

A boy no older than sixteen walked through the big heavy black doors of the building, keeping his eyes low. His head was down; he didn't look at anyone as he walked while staring at his shoes. His left hand gripping his schoolbooks tightened as he glanced around warily. He noted that nobody even noticed he was there. He sighed, he knew that they knew he was there, they just chose to ignore his presence.

He slowed down as he neared his locker. He didn't know why he was getting self-conscious now, but he seemed to suck in his gut trying to make himself look skinner. He glanced his blue eyes to each side when he stood in front of the green locker. It swung open after he put in the combination and he caught it quickly in his hand before it came back to hit him in his face.

He settled his books in on the top shelf and closed his eyes, counting up to three until he was slammed to the side into a different locker. The bell rang and heavy steps and shouts erupted from the halls, no one wanted to notice him as they walked right past him to go to their classes.

He winced as he felt his back touch the cold metal; it was so familiar. He opened his eyes to see his two tortures as they taunted and made faces at him until they laughed together and slapped each other five.

They took his black rimmed glasses off his nose and one of them, the brunette, put them on as the other, the raven, laughed pointing a finger at him and clutching his stomach with one hand. The brunette laughed and threw the glasses on the ground; the brunette turned to walk away and the raven followed in suit, stepping on the glasses purposefully with a crunch.

The blonde stood there his bangs covering his eyes as he waited for the laughter to fade away. He slid down the wall by his back and sighed sadly as he held the glasses up to his eyes to see the damage. They were broken, the lens and the middle. He pushed himself upward by his hands and dusted of his pants when he stood up fully. He folded the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow and ran a shaky hand through his blonde locks. He shoved the glasses into his locker, quickly put contacts onto his irises and grabbed his schoolbooks.

--

--

--

When the blonde made his way to the classroom, he opened the door and kept his head down as he muttered an apology for being late. He ignored the snickers from the students and the teacher's disapproving glance as he made his way to his seat in the front corner by the large rows of windows. He often felt calm and peaceful by the window.

He settled down into the seat and let his elbow rest on the desk while his palm held the side of his face as he looked out the window, thinking. The teacher shot a glance at the blonde as he looked out the window.

"Pop-quiz!" The teacher shouted to the class, the classroom erupted in groans and sighs, as the tests were passes out. The feeling of the paper sliding under his elbow awoke the blonde out of his trance. He glanced at the paper absentmindedly, his cheek still in his palm, as he grabbed his mechanical pencil. Pencil hit paper as the boy made his through his way through the test with ease and barely any indication that he was aware.

The teacher always watched the blonde when he took a test. It seemed as though schoolwork was a second nature for the blonde as he whizzed through anything and he always seemed semi-aware that he was taking a test. The boy finished faster than anyone else; he set his pencil at the top of the desk and glanced back out the window.

His thoughts were interrupted again; by the bell. The room was filled with screeching desks, books and papers getting gathered together, chatter, and the shuffling of feet. The blonde slowly gathered his stuff together, he stood up and straightened his shirt and walked out of the room with his stuff gripped in his left hand.

--

--

--

The hallways were cluttered with moving people as they made their way to lunch. The blonde walked to his locker with hesitancy, he opened it and grabbed a brown paper bag with his left hand. For some reason his body decided to act nervous, he grabbed the cuff of his sleeve with his hand and pulled it entirely over his hand as his fingers were clenched into the fabric.

The stream of gossiping teenagers walked towards the cafeteria, the blonde turned left and split from the group. He walked down another hall and knocked on the door of the room he was aiming for. He muttered an apology for intruding meekly as he sat down on one of the stiff white beds. He opened his brown paper bag; there were wrinkles and clench marks at the top where the opening was.

He pulled out a sandwich and set it on the desk in front of him. He pulled out another sandwich and slowly unwrapped it. He took a small bite out of the sandwich and chewed slowly. The door to the room opened and a man popped in with an exhausted look on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked farther into the room and sat down gracefully in the chair in front of the desk.

The blonde studied the man with his blue eyes; the man seemed not bothered by the staring. He should be used to it by now, it happened everyday. The blonde would come to the nurse's office to eat his lunch, not saying anything but only stared, but he did bring a sandwich for the male nurse. The man eyed the sandwich on the desk and picked it up. He unwrapped the sandwich form the saran-wrap and proceeded to take a huge bite out of it.

"So Naruto how was your day so far?" The man asked bluntly as he chewed his sandwich noisily. The blonde looked down at his lap and he chewed the last bite of his sandwich. He shakily put the plastic wrap into the trash bin next to the desk. The sound of rustling of the brown bag and noisy chews enveloped the room. The man watched the boy soundlessly as he waited for an answer patiently.

"It was the usual, Kakashi-sensai..." Naruto said meekly as he grabbed a bottle out of the bag. He shook the bottle a few times and the twisted the cap at the top and raised it to his lips. He drank the sweet liquid and inside and get out a sigh of content after he finished. The man watching him didn't know much of what the usual contained, but knew the blonde was getting picked on.

The man nodded at the boy's answer, he twisted his chair to the side right in front of the desk and leaned back in flexible chair. He closed his eyes and every once and a while his eyebrows would twitch or narrow. The blonde sat on the bed uncomfortably as he waited for the man to open his eyes. He could felt the sweat forming on his skin from being so nervous. He palms were sweaty so he quickly wiped them down on the white sheets beneath him making them slightly moist.

"You better head to class. Lunch is over." The silver-haired man said slightly as he opened his eyes to stare at the fidgeting boy on the bed. The blonde nodded his head and walked towards the door with nervousness as he stretched the hem of his shirt with his clenched hands. The blonde opened the door, turned around to face the man again, and bow politely.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Naruto said quietly and closed the door. Kakashi ears twitched as he strained his ears to listen to the blonde's shuffling feet until they faded away.

--

--

--

The blonde walked out of the school when the day was over with an orange umbrella to protect him from the onslaught of the pouring rain. He didn't glance at the other people; he kept on walking down a deserted street. The hill he was walking beside had concrete on its side. A few more minutes of walking and the concrete seemed to disappear as a long black fence replaced it.

The blonde kept walking until there was an opening in the black fence. The blonde carried his umbrella through the rows of tombstones. Walking nearly half a mile, until he reached the headstones he wanted to see, didn't tire the blonde out, for he would walk as far as he had to see these headstones. He folded his umbrella up and let the rain freely hit him as he bent down to eyes level with the stones.

He rubbed the stones like he was rubbing someone's cheek and smiled sadly at them. He sat down on front of them silently, content with not saying anything. The silence seemed to make him less uncomfortable as he laid the back of his head against the gravestones. He closed his eyes as the sun appeared through the clouds casting sunlight on everything.

The blonde had sat there for a good few hours until he regretfully got up and exited the cemetery with a content look on his face. He sneezed suddenly and rubbed his nose, sniffling. He sighed as he walked home and thanked the heavens that it was Friday.

--

--

--

Ah, the first chapter is finished.

Sorry if it seems short.

The raven in the beginning is not Sasuke.

I bet you readers couldn't even guess who the brunette and the raven are.

It's a pretty odd pair.

Ah, oh well.

Daikaishi


	2. Hey girl you know you drive me crazy

A/N: Hmmm, I don't know if I portrayed the story right

A/N: Hmmm, I don't know if I portrayed the story right...oh well. I got some wonderful reactions to the story. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer and put lots of details. I just hope that you readers won't get bored with it.

--

--

--

The blonde sniffled and rubbed his nose with his finger, he made a disgusted sound when he felt his snots go down his throat. He quickly rubbed his finger on his pants absentmindedly and continued to walk with his umbrella. He kept his head bent down, avoiding the passing people's glances. He watched his shoes as he walked and remembered the silly childish saying 'Step on a crack, break your mama's back'. He found himself, the next second, avoiding the cracks in the sidewalks, throwing the people behind him off track.

The people looked at the young boy warily as he continued his weird antics and decided to pass him since he was in the way. Murmurs from the people when they passed reached the blonde's ears and the blonde stopped his foolishness. He continued to walk normally with his left hand in his pocket as he stared at the sidewalk that was drenched with rain. His head was tilted to the side in contemplation; his blonde hair covered his left eye.

His pace slowed as he lifted his head up to the sign above the store. He opened the door and slowly stepped in. He observed his surroundings, watching the people search for their specific items, watching the owner of the store smile and bow repeatedly to the customers. The blonde blinked slowly and turned himself away from the scene. He walked to the back where the cold fridge items were stored. He looked from behind the glass at the selections.

He glanced up as the reflection of what was behind him focused into view. He gasped lightly as he saw two smirking teenagers. One was a brunette with sunglasses on smirking feral and a raven with their left hand on their hip. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds until they snapped back up to the impact of his back hitting the glass. He stared at his captives behind his glasses with blank eyes that would let anyone do anything to the owner without opposition.

The tortures laughed and taunted the boy with faces and made rude remarks of what he wore, how he looked, how he acted, and how he talked. The blonde clenched his jaw as he strained himself not to snap. The sound of his teeth grinding could be heard between the three people; the tortures looked at him somewhat amazed or maybe shocked, but that changed when they started laughing at his demise.

The brunette suddenly had a look on his face and he pointed to the raven's cup of slushy excitedly. The raven looked confused for a second and then grinned widely when he understood. The brunette grabbed the cup out of the raven's hand while the raven was laughing loudly. The brunette grinned wider, egged on by the laughs, and pulled off the cap of the cup. He approached the wary looking blonde and proceeded to dump the blue slushy all over the blonde's head.

The blonde tensed when the cold liquid continued to pour down on him making the hairs on the back of his neck raise. The brunette shook the cup back and forth, getting all the contents on the boy and then threw the cup at his stomach making the blonde shrink back. The raven's hideous laughter was heard in the background making the brunette chuckle at his fantastic work. The blonde dropped his head, refusing to meet his perpetrators eyes.

They both left the blonde to soak in his misery as they walked away laughing their asses off. The blonde stood there quietly, not making a sound, waiting for the laughing to be out of earshot. He sighed and hesitantly touched the top of his head where the juice made his blonde spiky locks sticky and gross. He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat upon feeling the juice all over his hand. He quickly wiped his hand on his pants and used his left hand to pull his hood over his blonde hair. He wrapped his sleeve around his hand, clenching his fingers into the cuff, and wiped his face with the fabric. He sniffled and turned back around to the cold fridge.

He grabbed out a carton of milk and then a carton of orange juice. His hand numbed slightly from the coolness of the liquids as he made his way up to the register. He kept his head low, hoping to avoid the stares from people. He set the drinks on the counter and grabbed a box of cold medicine from the rack next to the counter. The sound of dinging and the register pulling out reached the blonde's ear. The blonde heard the price of what the drinks and medicine cost and dived his hand into his back pocket. He searched around and finally grabbed something.

The blonde pulled out a dollar and lots of change. He handed it over to the owner of the store with no embarrassment. So what if he didn't have a lot of money? Nobody else should be concerned about his poor status. He got handed back his change and instead of putting it back in his pocket to make it last longer later, he dumped it in the tip jar and grabbed his bags. His left hand was in his pocket and his right hand over his shoulder holding onto the bags. His shoulders and back slumped as he felt the juice harden. The owner smiled graciously and bowed repeatedly at the gesture of giving him extra money.

The blonde smiled gently and left the store with his sticky clothes and went into the rain.

--

--

--

When the blonde returned to his home, he kicked of his shoes and dropped the groceries on the couch. He felt sticky and dirty from the juice on his skin and the rain that was soaked into his clothes. He pulled off his sweater and then pulled off his white shirt underneath. His chest and stomach were bare, except for the blue coloring, as he scooped the bags up again and traveled into the kitchen. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and set the bags on the counter next to the fridge.

He pulled of his glasses and set them down on the counter also, he squeezed the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. He reached up to grab a glass out of the cupboard and then opened his jug of orange juice. He pored the sweet liquid into his cup and then opened his box of medicine. He popped one opened and threw it in his mouth. The pill stayed on his tongue until he washed it down with the cool juice. He swallowed the pill and gulped the rest of the juice down; after, he let out a sigh of content.

He put the cup into the sink behind him and pushed the drinks into the fridge and left the box on the counter. He dragged his feet through the living room to down the hall where he pulled off his pants and left them there in the middle of the hall. He continued to walk and even swayed a bit where he had to grip the wall to steady him. He walked along the wall until he reached a room and he gripped along the inside wall until he flicked on a light. He staggered into the bathroom and gripped onto the sink. His hands clenched to where you could see the veins, he stared at himself in the mirror, squinted every now and then, since his eyesight was hazy, not just from his bad vision but also from his cold.

He switched the shower onto hot and stripped himself of boxers. He stood in the shower letting the water hit his sticky back, washing away the blue and fuzzes from his sweater. Dizziness took over his senses as he slipped and fell onto the floor of the bathtub. He clutched his head with his left hand and pulled his right knee up to his chest as he wrapped his right arm around his knee. He sat there on the floor of the bathtub holding his head as he let the spray of warm water beat down on him.

--

--

--

The blonde walked into his room, swaying a bit and nude as the day he was born. He shuffled over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of clean boxers. After putting them on he stumbled over to his bed and collapsed on to it, he pulled the blanket over his body and around his body. He seemed to shrink as he curled in on himself as he wrapped the blanket closer to him, clutching the edge of it to his neck. His eyes drooped as he watched the breeze run through the trees outside the window.

Slowly his blue eyes begun to flutter shut until his breathe evened out and he was lost in the land of dreams. During the sleep, his breath was labored, his cheeks had a red tint to it, and he began to sweat profusely. He huffed and rolled over in his small bed, clutching his blanket impossibly close. His blonde locks drooped and clung to his forehead; the sweat dripped off his head making his pillow damp with wet marks.

He rolled back over on his left side and slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his telephone ringing. He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, his vision was hazy and he blindly reached out to grab his phone from the nightstand. He squinted at the buttons and blankly pressed the 'talk' button; he held the phone up to his ear slowly and breathed into it harshly.

"Hah...Hah...Hah...Hello?" The blonde huffed into the phone with tiredness. Snickers were heard over the phone and he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Is your refrigerator running?" A male voice asked over the phone, barely concealed laughter was heard making another person laugh at them and say 'shut up, or he'll hear you'. The blonde tried to focus his thoughts, in the back of his mind the most coherent thought was 'too late, idiots'. In the mist of his fever he blurted out the answer.

"Yeah." He mentally yelled at himself for being baited and answering the guy's question, for he knew what the answer was.

"Well, you better go catch it!" The answer was rushed out with laughter and the blonde rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard the click of the phone turning off. He pressed the 'end' button and set the phone back on the nightstand. He rolled his eyes again and rolled onto his back with his arms and legs spread out on the bed. He looked at the ceiling as he huffed; he pushed his sweaty bangs back with his left hand and swung his hips off the bed. He sat upright at the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Standing up, he stretched his back by arching and putting his arms in the air.

He rubbed his stiff neck as he pulled the back of his boxers out of his ass and walked down the hall and into the living room. The cool air instantly dried any sweat that was left on his body. He gracefully fell onto the couch and sighed in the coolness of it. He slapped himself out of his fever and headache and proceeded to turn on the television.

--

--

--

Ah, I have made it longer but I don't know if it has changed drastically or anything. If it seems boring, I am sorry for wasting your time but whatever, the complaints are falling on deaf ears, because I don't care much. The raven and brunette are the same people from the first chapter. The people on the phone are not the brunette and raven, they are somebody else that I have yet to figure out.

aloukou101: Kiba is correct for the brunette, but the raven is still unknown. Ah, I was never that good at imagery but I'll try harder just for you. I have taken the long hair idea into consideration but I don't know if it would really give off the right effect. I want Naruto to be geekish and almost like a hermit in a way. I think that giving him long hair would portray him to be beautiful and undiscovered. I think it would catch to much attention. Sorry, if I have hurt you in any way. It was a good idea, though.

xNeTsUx: Kiba is correct for the brunette, but the raven is still unknown. Thank you for your compliments. They are always needed.

drarythoughts: Sorry, both people are wrong for the first guess. Good try though, I almost decided to make them the brunette and raven before but then I thought Shikamaru's a little too lazy and nice to be mean. Shino too nice and quiet to be mean also. Kiba is right in the second guess for the brunette, but the raven is still unknown. Ah, I'll try to come up with a sad explanation for the friend thing. And also I wouldn't say it was much of a rant, it was actually a pleasure to read.

Black-Danzer-1119: Kiba is right for the brunette, the raven is still unknown. It was a very good guess though, I have no idea why I didn't think of Sai to be the raven, oh well, my brain probably wasn't working then.

--

So it seems that the brunette has been figured out but the raven has yet to be discovered.

If you still want to try and guess here's another clue:

_**He's from the chunin exams. **_

Au Revoir,

Daikaishi


	3. One look puts the rhythm in my hand

A/N: It seems that I'm updating pretty fast. My reason for that is because of my resolution, I have decided that I'm going to finish a whole fanfic before I post new ones up. I'm itching for my brain to start writing the ideas I have in my head. So it is a must that I finish this fast. I just hope it doesn't come out rushed or crappy.

--

--

--

The blonde sat in his usual seat in every class, which was the front left corner of the room right next to the large windows, where he could daydream and get out of his reality for a few minutes. He could sit in any of the seats in the same row, since they were all next to the windows but the social classes wouldn't let him sit wherever he wanted to. The seats were arranged in rows, but whatever group a person would belong to was where they sit, no objections. The blonde had no classification, he was the lowest of the low, not even deserved to be the lowest class. So to keep people from falling from their class, they flat out ignored him, not even bothering to open doors for him, or acknowledge him, nothing.

But the blonde decided he should be somewhat thankful for that, in a twisted messed up way. He got the window seat, which allowed him to have some kind of pleasure in his torturous life. People didn't talk to him much, so he didn't have to be annoyed or bothered by nagging or constant talking. And nobody asked him for help or beat him up to do their homework even though he was the top student in the school, but still nobody even wanted to know he was. He didn't know how he got so throw in the dust so quickly but it happened, and yet the only people who even dared to know him were his torturers.

The blonde was once again in his usual posture, his elbow on the desk and the side of his face in his palm as he watched the outside from the window. He barely registered that the teacher was talking; he was more fascinated by the outside world and how it could be so carefree, unlike him. He turned himself from the window for a quick second and then watched the teacher ask a question. The teacher wrote a long equation on the board and the blonde already knew the answer, since he was long past this stuff, yet he did not raise he hand to answer the question, but instead chose to watch the star of the jocks look dumb.

"Mr. Uchiha, can you tell me what the answer to this equation is?" He said with a sharp and stern glance at the boy. The raven laughed it off and poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue as he slid farther into his seat, showing the look of someone relaxed. The people around him looked at him with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, I don't know." He answered and chuckled when his brunette friend lifted his fist across the row. He tapped it back with his own fist and smirked back at the teacher. The teacher gave the boy a disapproving glance and put his hands on his hips until he considerably brightened up and turned around to the blonde's side of the room. His smile was gentle, silently urging the blonde to come out of his shell.

"Naruto! Can you please tell me the answer to the equation?" He said softly and the blonde fully snapped his thoughts, totally aware of his surroundings. He looked down at his lap and fiddled with his hands nervously. The teacher tilted his head to the side in concern and the blonde raised his head meekly. He didn't have to turn his head around to know that everybody in the class was looking at the back of his head. He slumped his head closer to his shoulders, hoping to avoid the smoldering stares he was getting. But no avail, so he did what he had to do to get those stares off of him.

"I don't know, sir." The blonde said and ducked his head in shame, hoping that he could just crawl into a hole and die. The jocks on the other side of the room started laughing and knuckled punched each other, soon the class erupted in chaos and everyone was talking. The blonde laid his head down on the desk, his right cheek on the cold surface of the desk so he could go back to watching the outside.

The teacher was shocked that the class just exploded into conversations. His head started to throb with a headache and with his raising temper. He grabbed the yardstick from the chalkboard tray; he raised it up high in the air and then slammed it down to his desk, effectively shutting all the kids' trap. They scrambled back into their seats, sitting upright, with their hearts pounding from surprise and didn't say a word. The blonde slowly and quietly raised his head an inch off the desk and then let his chin rest on the surface of the desk.

He looked at the teacher with a blank stare waiting for him to continue. The teacher began walking up and down the rows giving a glare to the children daring them to talk or even dare to look anywhere other then himself.

"Now, I was going to let you guys pick your partners, but since the recent misbehavior in the classes you had and the poor grades you have been showing, I have decided to choose who you are paired up with." The teacher finished with an evil smirk on his face, almost taking joy out of the kids' misery. The kids groaned and rolled their head back, completely outraged by the information. The teacher's cold evil laughter raised the hairs on the back of the kids' neck.

"Deal with it." He said in a cold chilling voice that made the spines of the kids tingle. They nodded their heads in fear and proceeded to be quiet as dust.

"Okay, lets see, I'm going to have Haruno, Aburame." The teacher said thoughtfully as he looked down at a sheet. Aburame Shino did not say anything, he choose the option, instead, to ignore the girl on the other side of the room. The girl, Haruno Sakura, groaned and popped her pink bubble-gum annoyingly. She tilted her head back to see her friend Ino behind her, who gave her a sympathetic look. Under her breathe, Sakura whispered to Ino 'loser' and pointed to Shino, which made the blonde girl giggle loudly behind her hand. The bug boy's glasses glinted evilly in the glare from the window as he shifted in his seat.

"Yamanaka, Akimichi." The teacher said as he tapped his clipboard with his pen. Ino groaned, rolled her eyes, and eyed the boy disgustingly as he downed another bag of chips. The big-boned boy did not really care about what people thought of him, so what if he was a little bigger than other people? But even though he didn't let the gossip get to him, being called a 'fat ass' always seemed to wrench his heart down. He gave a loud burp as he finished the bag with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Hyuuga, and Hyuuga." The teacher called out making the boy Hyuuga glare and the girl Hyuuga 'eep' in surprise. The girl blushed and slid farther into her seat, hoping not to be seen by the boy, but no such luck. The boy whipped his head around at the small 'eep' and glared at the girl with such intensity that it made the girl blush all over and look away quickly from the boy's pale eyes. The boy turned back around his seat and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at everyone and everything. The girl let a sad look overcome her face and she sat with her hands fidgeting in her lap as she looked to the side at the floor.

"Lee, Abumi." The teacher said next and the energetic boy yelled out, got out of his seat, propped his leg up onto the desktop, and raised a fist with fire burning in his eyes. He shouted a bunch of metaphor-fortune-cookie-wise-saying-mumbo-jumbo making the kids in his class roll their eyes at the boy's predictability. Abumi Zaku groaned loudly and glared at his brunette friend playfully as the brunette laughed his ass off at his friend's misfortune. Zaku punched him lightly in the shoulder to get him to shut up, but the boy just began to gasp for breath, as he couldn't stop laughing. He began to wheeze and cough loudly when he didn't get enough oxygen into his system.

"Sabaku Kankurou, Tsuchi." The teacher said, not bothering to look at the kids, their groans were enough to know that they were having a horrible time. Kankurou grinned and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at the longhaired girl. The girl rolled her eyes in disgust and muttered under her breath 'pig', she 'hmmp'ed and stuck her nose high in the other direction as she crossed one leg over the other. The brunette laughed and elbowed his sister repeatedly and pointed over to the longhaired girl with his thumb. The sister followed the direction, then whacked him in the back of his head and punched him hard in the arm, making him whine and moan about how much it hurt and how she could be so mean.

"Sabaku Gaara, Tenten." The teacher said poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the prospect of being paired up with such a weak annoying girl. Tenten visibly paled at the thought of being with the boy who been rumored as the killer. She tugged on her friend, Ino's shirt and looked at her with pleading eyes. Her friend shrugged at her and gave her a sympathetic look, showing that she could do nothing about it. Tenten's head slumped onto the desk as she fiddled with her friend's blonde hair, almost dead-like. Gaara had his arms crossed across his chest and slumped in his seat a little bit more to plant his feet more deeper into the ground.

"Inuzuka, Sabaku Temari." The teacher said as he inwardly laughed at the boy's misery. Kiba blanched and his head fell onto his desk, as his eyes were open in shock. How could a teacher be so mean? The girl on the other side of the room did not even spare the boy a glance and resumed her daily schedule of doing whatever she wanted in class, but she still had a deadly aura around her. He groaned pitifully and knew his life was going to be as good as gone on their first day together doing the project.

"Kinuta, Nara." The teacher said sighing, because he knew he wouldn't get a reaction out of them. The lazy butt stared into nothing and laid his head back on his desk to get another nap. Dosu stared down at his notebook and began scribbling in it, not really paying attention to what anybody had said. All he knew was that they were really loud and annoying the heck out of him with all their shouts and groaning.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki." The teacher said in finality and put his chart back down on his desk as he stared down the kids to dare them to say anything. Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes as he found out the news of who his partner was going to be. He began to taunt the blonde with faces, discreetly. But the blonde knew better and clenched his jaw shut, keeping his emotions in check as he felt the on going taunting at the direction of the side of his head.

"Can I have a different partner?" The Uchiha said with a bored tone to the teacher. The teacher looked at him with a serious gaze and said with his commanding tone.

"No."

"But I don't need him as a partner." The Uchiha protested trying to keep his image and reputation at the top. The teacher looked at him was a disapproving glance and looked back down at a paper.

"Naruto is our top student in school, and I think that working with him will give you a good lesson and boost your grade up highly." The teacher said explaining his reasons. The Uchiha rolled his eyes with a smirk and shrugged his shoulders with funny defeat. His eyes rolled over the blonde's form. The blonde's shoulders were tense and his jaw was clenched as his fists were curled tightly into his palms. Oh, how he could feel the pleasure of knocking the blonde down more than he already was.

--

--

--

Ah, does that seem okay? If it doesn't I am sorry but there was no helping to it. If the names confuse you, I have provided the answers below, please read it if you do not understand, I have spent a lot of time searching that up. Ah, sorry if Dosu is Ooc, I really didn't know how he acted, and I was too lazy to research it.

Yamanaka Ino

Akimichi Chouji

Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Hinata

Lee Rock

Abumi Zaku (sound nin from Chunin exams)

Tsuchi Kin (sound nin from Chunin exams)

Inuzuka Kiba

Kinuta Dosu (sound nin from Chunin exams)

Nara Shikamaru

--

Those are the names. Sorry if it still confuses you, I know what's its like to be lost in a fanfic and not know whom the people are talking about so I'll try to give all the explanation I can. You could always ask me what I mean. If this information is wrong, don't blame me I got all this information from '/Naruto'.

--

drarythoughts: You have got the guy right but you don't have the name. It's Abumi Zaku; I told you it was an odd pair. I mean Kiba and Zaku; I don't even think these people met each other. Ah, oh well. I was going to make the raven, Sasuke, but then I thought Sasuke comes into the story too soon and Sasuke doesn't really want anything to do with Naruto, so I changed the character on the last second. I must be terrible for not putting so much time into thinking this story over.

AnsemMesna: 'Ding, ding, ding!' We have our first winner (technically)! Correct name and person! No hesitation at all. I also like your name. (You probably get that a lot, sorry if I'm just repeating what everybody else says.)

dieing all alone: Yes, you know who the guy is but not the name, which is Abumi Zaku. But I think their both the same unless you're talking about Dosu? Sasuke did beat Zaku up and Zaku is from the sound country.

iceyxstrawberry: Ah, the brunette is Kiba and the raven is Zaku. Kankurou was a good guess, I should have thought of that. He just completely slipped my mind until this chapter. Ah, oh well. That's the price of having a brain outage.

--

It seems that both our brunette and raven have been figured out. Give a round of applause for Kiba and Zaku!

If you sort of like this guessing game and want to continue then you can probably guess whom the teacher is. But the rule will have to be if no one replies to the question then I shall stop the game on the next chapter coming. Just so I don't feel excited about it and get my hopes up. (They are really hard to keep down)

So only if you want to:

_**Who is the teacher in this chapter?**_

Arriva Danchi,

Daikaishi


	4. Still I'll never understand why you hang

A/N: Ah, It's been a while since I've updated, but I have to do my work on a different computer now

A/N: Ah, It's been a while since I've updated, but I have to do my work on a different computer now. The story might be different in tone since I don't feel comfortable writing on a different computer. Oh well.

--

--

--

After the star of the jocks, Sasuke, heard that the blonde outcast/loser was going to be his partner, and had no choice but to except it, he flat out avoided him like he was the plague. Actually, it wasn't even the plague; it was more like the dust in the air that you would want out of your face when it got breathed up your nose or in your eye. The raven went on with his usually life, smiling freely and laughing loudly, not even caring about his partner's problems.

The blonde didn't seem to care either. Who would want to be partners with a guy that was part of the reason he was socially inept anyways? It would just give the school more reasons to knock him down more than he already was. The blonde walked down the hall, avoiding the stares and whispering glances that were directed at him. The fact that he got paired with the Uchiha spread like wildfire throughout the whole school and by the next period everyone knew about it.

But the only two people that were not concerned about it were the partner's themselves: Sasuke and Naruto. They planned on not seeing each other and avoiding each other as much as possible without even knowing it themselves. It takes great minds think alike to a whole new level. The blonde glanced over at the gossiping cheerleaders as they eyed and pointed at him and his get up. As far as the blonde was concerned, people shouldn't even be worried about his choice of clothing.

He sighed and blew out a breath of his warm air when he got bored and looked around the room. The not-so-secret stares and whispers that were shot at the blonde were not really that discreet. The blonde could practically feel the words and piercing eyes stab into his soul. He kept his head on the desk and eyed the scratches and carvings in the desk.

His ears perked up when he heard the teacher clap his hands together to make the chattering kids listen to him. He let the deep voice telling everyone to get with their partners, waft through his ears. Desks screeched and clattered, as the sound of groans, talking, and books being scraped off the surface of the desk into the hands of the unwilling kids.

The snotty preps made unattractive faces at the thought of being paired up with the losers of the school. Of course, not all of them were losers; they were just classified in a different group. But, then that activated the rule; if you weren't a jock or a prep then you were a nobody, a nothing, a loser outcast. People that learned about what they were destined to be in the high school years felt that they were rubbed in the wrong way, but they had to accept that fact without any complaint. Who would listen to a loser outcast anyways? They were nothing compared to _**one **_word of what the higher ups said. They had no other choice.

Sakura, the pink-haired prep, made her way near Shino with a lot of effort and time. Everyone had thought that her hair was dyed, yet she flat out denied that fact. Her protests were of saying it was all natural, but what side of her family did it come from when her whole family didn't have one thread of pink hair? Her explanations and excuses did not sway her friends and group to believe her hair was real. She pushed a desk up to the side of Shino's desk, yet stayed on the edge of the seat away from the bug-boy as much as possible.

The blonde prep made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat as she eyed her partner who was once again engulfing a bag of chips followed by a couple of 'Little Debbie' cakes. The blonde was known for her master seduction skills. She managed to sleep with most of the jocks on her first year within transferring over to this school. She really was not that pretty, she had a nice face and body but more than anything she was just a good fuck. She managed to keep her feelings of being the school's slut down, but every now and then her mind would travel to that topic and completely drown her in sorrow. She shifted in her seat as she checked her makeup in a small compact mirror as her partner sat there eating without being bothered.

The pale-eyed-quiet-jock; was sunk low in his chair as he left his head turned away from the girl who was fidgeting in her seat trying to keep her eyes away from the boy's form. He narrowed his eyes at the girl as he shifted his head to glare at the girl; the nervousness seemed to get on his nerves. The school knew that they were both cousins, yet they never spent any time together, mostly the boy avoided her existence. The girl was kind and polite, but had a stuttering problem which sometimes got on people's nerves. Once she had got ranted and yelled at for stuttering and vowed never to speak more than five words each time she was talked to. It led to her demise as she was labeled socially inept and thrown to the bottom of the pyramid. The girl timidly started to write on a paper as the boy glared at the bulletin board that was on the side wall.

The wild beast yelled out his ideas loudly and wrote on a paper with vigor as his partner sighed and glanced the other way. His unwilling partner looked at his brunette friend and mouthed out the words 'help me' with a pleading look; it resulting in his friend shrugging his shoulders and upturning his palms. The green clad boy was once a social outcast but mysteriously it seemed to change in a few months and he was then lifted to the top of the pyramid, dare the higher ups say as a **jock. **He was known for his vigorous actions. He took things seriously but always laughed things off with a smile. He was a mystery but people didn't want to unsolve him.

The puppeteer stared dreamily at the long-haired girl and pulled a fast one. A temper vein popped out of her head when she felt groping hands on her body, making her whack the puppeteer's head. The boy cradled his head with fake crocodile tears streaming down his face, but his determination was not swayed. The boy was known as a player, he would leave girls right after what he got what he wanted. But it seemed that he was serious about this girl and he was not able to sway her at all. Not that groping and perverted feel ups were supposed to woo a girl, but who would take him, a player, seriously? The girl was not flattered by the constant touches, she was embarrassed. She did not show it though, she came off as a slut also, with her revealing clothes; most people tried to find out who she had slept with but came up with nothing. It was in fact, that the long-haired beauty was still a virgin. She sighed as she whacked the boy over his head once again.

The red haired killer glared at the dust floating around in the air in front of him and paid no heed to the twitching girl next to him. He decided to completely avoid talking to her the whole time that they were partners together. He heard the rumors that he was a killer, but never bothered to say anything about it. He was the kind of person who believed that if they knew it was true then believe it and don't let anyone change your mind. He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted in his seat when he got too stiff staying in one position, snapping the girl next to him out of her trance and making her nearly jump out of her seat.

The brunette torturer sweated profusely as he eyed the calm cool collected girl with the death aura floating around her next to him. He looked around the room like a madman, his hair got disheveled, and his clothes were ruffled. It seemed that he got worked up over nothing, but inside he was in turmoil hoping to god that he did not get killed today. Last year, he played a prank on the girls in the locker room, and let's just say it didn't go so well. The girl next to him was in the middle of the prank and she wanted hell to pay; he has been avoiding her for most of the year, yet here he was as her partner.

The lazy ass was being, well, lazy as usual. He had his head laid in his folded arms as his eyes drooped from watching his partner fuss and scribble over their project. It's not like they liked each other and were friends, it was more like they didn't hate each other and could tolerate each other. They were not immature and juvenile like the people around them so they could work through this project smoothly without any weird actions or avoidance, even if Dosu was the only one doing the project while Shikamaru 'supervised'.

Lastly the blonde sat uncomfortable next to an annoyed raven. His back and neck were stiff from not moving, he was afraid to turn his head to look at his partner for it would make him feel too suspicious and flustered. He felt as though if he moved the raven would know and use it against him. The raven did nothing to help him, his leg tapped to an imaginary song as his hand tapped into to beat also. He ran a hand through his think raven locks making them stick up more than they already were.

Through his mind was running a flawless plan to ruin the blonde more and make his life worse than hell. Even though the blonde didn't really do anything to hurt or bother him in any way the raven still thought it was funny to prey on poor defenseless losers. He was not dumb; he was just a bit careless. He could think up the most amazing ideas and yet fail on a simple science or math test. He glanced at the nervous blonde and smirked when he saw him act like a defenseless baby chick. It was funny in a way but it made him feel high and mighty that he was able to make a loser like him fidget in his seat. The blonde next to him sighed and drew random doodles on his paper in front of him. It wasn't supposed to look like anything but it managed to look like something akin to a bird or something in a horror film. He tilted his head and looked at it with interested eyes; he decided it was special in a way. He folded the paper into fours, folded it once more and then slid into his pocket. He patted his pocket and then looked out the window.

The blonde knew that through the class the teacher tossed them worried and concerning glances. He paid them no heed; he knew that the Uchiha would not help him in their project. Who would want to help the dust at the bottom of the pyramid anyways? He was fine with it; he'd rather get an 'F' for his grade then work with him. And yet, in his heart, it felt very heavy and it hurt to know that he wasn't wanted at all, and he knew it, and it _**still **_made him feel empty. It hurt to know that he was upset by it all, that it still got to him.

--

--

--

Well, how was this chapter? Yes, the goal is to make each chapter 2000 or more words. I can't try to make it more than 10,000; I'd have to practically make three chapters in one and that won't work out well. To tell you, most of these feelings and actions are from me and what happens in the days of my life. It is real and not fake; I'm not saying I'm very emotional either.

The doodles are mine, I drew random things one day in algebra, connecting each one, and a girl told me it looked like a bird. I drew another and to me it looked like a scarecrow. So I used it, I didn't copyright or anything, these were my original actions in school. Along with the rest, so I'll continue to use my feelings and actions in this story, it just fits right to me.

The stiffness in the back and neck, that's also from me, I feel self-conscience, or nervous/crazy if I look at a person every now and then. I stay in the same spot not moving an inch if someone is behind me. I feel that if I move at all the person will see and just keep staring while thinking critical things about me. I'm a little paranoid at times. But it helps to be aware and know what people's usual reactions are.

The 'F' thing is also true, I'd rather get an 'F' on something than work with somebody I don't like or that intimidates me. About thinking that a piece of paper with writing on it is special is true. I can't write my ideas on the computer anymore since I have to use a desktop instead of a laptop now, so I whip out a piece of paper and doodle or write out random ideas that come into my head.

--

--

--

That's it; there are probably a lot more things that I do that I have put into this chapter.

aloukou101: It is Iruka, it wasn't much of a secret though. Hehe sorry…

mickey8701: Is it really so few? I thought it was a good pace. But if you think I should go faster then I will try but no promises.

Black-Danzer-1119: Thank you for your compliments. Kakashi was in the first chapter and his head wasn't buried in Icha Icha Paradise, he was the school nurse. For some reason I see him as a medical guy, he wouldn't look too bad with a lab coat. But it is Iruka so congrats!

yao1taku: How is Sasuke being a d-bag? (If you don't mind me asking, what is a d-bag? A dirt-bag?

drarythoughts: You are very welcome! Iruka is correct. So what is a dwad, if you don't mind me asking? Is ooc bad?

--

--

--

So here you are, sorry its a few days late. Excuse me for my rushing, I didn't have time to reread it and find the errors and flaws.

Sayonara,

Daikaishi


	5. I see what's going down

A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi. Be happy for me, I graduated on Friday! Ah, I'll miss school, because it gave me something to do during the day, but at least I can focus more on my stories. And I don't have to get up so early. To tell you, I won't be updating from June 27 to somewhere in July, I'll be on vacation. Sorry.

--

--

--

The blonde sighed as he wiped down the table with a dirty, germ-infested ripped rag. It had holes, smelled like mildew, and was splotched with dark colors, obscuring the original pattern from view. He lifted up from his bent over position, to reach the entire table, and made his way over to the counter. The smell of good, but cholesterol-raising fast-food made its way to his nose and his stomach growled loudly. He winced when his stomach was hit with another wave of hunger, and he clutched his flat stomach discreetly.

He was forced to smile at the customers, but it came out more like a psychotic grin because of his wincing. The faces of the innocent people were enough to know that he was freaking them out with his effortless smile. He squeezed his eyes shut, when he walked away from the table, he blew out a breath of warm air. Slowly the sound of talking people reached his ears and he sighed in relief when he didn't blow it for his boss.

The blonde was, in fact, living alone with no way to pay for his apartment and for his school funds; he had to work. Three jobs in fact, and they were all terrible; not really the type of job you would want to be working in when you were in high school. But at least it just barely got him through life without being kicked out of his apartment. He decided that he would stay in school no matter what, no matter how tough it was; even if he had to starve himself, he would still go to school with those higher ups and get his feelings crushed. But nobody cared about his feelings anyways, so it didn't matter.

He stood in the back with his back leaned against the counter, his fingers clutching the end of the counter to his palm, each time another wave of hunger passed over him. He snapped his eyes open and he groaned softly when he heard the door bell ringing. He walked out and opened his eyes to see his tortures with their friends, laughing like drunkards as they looked each other and slapped each other five. He kept his blonde head low and shoved his hat farther down onto his head to avoid the tortures knowing it was him.

But that was not the case, the tortures abruptly stopped laughing and the restaurant was enveloped in silence. The blonde's shoulders were very tense, like he was expecting a blow, as he looked up warily with one of his eyes squeezed shut. The amazement of the people in front of him surprised him, but it quickly vanished and the amazement was replaced with barely-controlled laughter. Their faces got red, their eyes squinted shut with tears leaking out, as they tried to contain their laughter by wiping away their tears and breathing slowly in and out.

"May I take you order?" The blonde said with a flat voice, his teeth grinding from his jaw clenching as he interrupted the laughter for a moment. They looked at him and formed a circle, huddling, as they looked at him every once and a while. He unclenched his teeth and his hands loosened their grip. They turned back to him and answered with what they wanted. He wrote the meals down on a notepad, eyeing the jocks every once and a while. He blonde stepped out from behind the counter; he shrank into himself and took small steps, afraid to do anything that would call too much attention to.

He showed them to their table and they sat down, when the blonde turned around he felt the laughs piercing his ears, and the stares directed at his back. His shoulders tensed again as he walked stiffly back to the counter and into the back, very aware of the gestures and comments. After a while, he brought the food out and served it to the jocks as they leered at the food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" One of the jocks suddenly yelled, and the others stared laughing. The blonde immediately rushed out only to be caught and targeted by allof the hot food. Plates of food were being thrown, on the walls, on the floors, at the blonde as he protected his head by keeping his hand on either side. Wet soppy food smashed against the side of his face, covering his head in thick sauce. The blonde didn't stop it, for it had caught him off guard and it took him a while to regain his senses.

The perpetrators laughed and yelled at everyone to leave quickly. They scrambled out of the restaurant, some slipping on the sauce and grabbing onto the stable objects near as they jeered to the door. The only sound that was resonating around the room was the 'ding' of the bell as the door was slammed open and closed, then the sound of a screeching car making it's get away.

The blonde cracked open his eyes slowly, digesting the surroundings slowly. The floors were covered with some kind of slime; a mixture of the sauce from the food. The walls splattered by red sauce with random food clusters. He was vaguely aware of the thick slimy sauce that was dripping off his blonde locks and down his neck behind the white collar of his shirt. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly, only to make a sound in the back of his throat and make a disgusted face at his now filthy hand.

--

--

--

The blonde opened the door to his house quietly as he moved his stiff and sore limbs into his house. He threw his hat onto the ground, kicked his shoes off, and left his things by the door. He walked down the dark and cold hall that emitted loneliness as he passed under the moonlight that shown through the window, making his blue eyes glint. He opened the door to his room with a creak and stepped into the room. He dug his toes into the soft carpet for a second, to relish the feeling as he inhaled deeply, letting his sorrow pass over the room.

He opened his eyes and walked around the bed; he kneeled and reached under his bed for an object. He pulled it out with a grunt, for it was pretty heavy. He took it out of the black leather case, admiring the beauty of it. He put it into its regular position and gently closed his eyes as he let the magic of his fingers play whatever was on his mind. The sound that was wafting through the apartment was magnificent, creating and lacing a fairy tale over his pathetic, lonely life. The sorrow was there but at that moment the blonde was happy. His eyebrows deepened every now and then to the melody of the darker moments. The blonde didn't often play his instrument, but mostly when he needed it. It helped him get through his rough patches to just let his fingers guide him and letting the melody just lace over his life and forget about it, even if it was for a little while.

The instrument was a gift when he was younger, sadly to say, he didn't remember who gave it to him but he was eternally grateful. He really didn't know how to play, but when his fingers hit against it, it was like he found a part of himself and just began to play fairy like music. Nobody had heard the music before, just him and his lonely ears that felt full of sounds when he played. He couldn't even tell if the music was good or not, but all he knew was that it felt right to him and it made him feel happy. The blonde sighed as the music overcame his senses and took him trough a journey of emotions.

A knock at the door, shocked the blonde out of his stupor, making him frown lightly when he had to put down his instrument. He set it lightly on his bed and walked away from it with a longing glance as he left the room. He walked down his cold and lonely hall once again, shivering from the direct contact of the feeling that was emitted from it. He walked into his living room and opened the door to be greeted with the sight of an angry neighbor. He complained about the noise and spewing nonsense of getting the blonde evicted if he didn't shut the hell up.

The blonde, for one, was shocked that somebody had heard his precious heart being played out. It made him feel almost violated. He looked down at his toes when the mad man continued to yell into the blonde's sensitive ear. The blonde felt his feelings sink him deeper into the pit of despair that rested in his heart. The man finished, huffing and his face red from venting his anger on the blonde, he smirked nastily as he felt his mood lighten for taking his problems out on a poor innocent kid.

He stood there waiting when the kid had nothing to say and kept his head down. He felt that he should put the blonde in his place and decided to slap him across the head. The blonde flinched when the hand made direct contact with his head, sending a loud slap around the room, and he left his head in the place that it was tossed at. His blonde locks where disheveled. The blonde dropped his head into a down position and whispered a small 'Hai' and 'gomen'. He turned around and shut his door quietly, the once enraged mad was once again enraged and started to bang on the door loudly.

He sputtered insults and threats at the blonde who stood in the middle of the room, taking in the abuse. The blonde walked stiffly into the hall of despair and proceeded like a living corpse as he still heard the ranting coming from his front door. The blonde walked into the bathroom, robotically and turned on the bright luminous light making him blink his eyes a few times to get used to the light. He walked towards the mirror as he looked at his reflection. He eyed his face and named off his faults and flaws in the mirror making him fall deeper into his emotions.

He then whispered encouraging words to himself till he reached a point where he was yelling at the top of his lungs, nearly screaming at his reflection. He abruptly stopped and just huffed and puffed in front of the mirror, looking at his red reflection. His eyes were impossibly wide as he turned around and turned off the light to the bathroom as he walked like a ghost back into his room. He sighed as he walked through the doorway, the room had made him feel at ease and it seemed to just soak up all his emotions, no matter what state he was in, and make it disappear or release it into nothing, leaving the blonde with just a content feeling. He looked at his instrument and gently put it back into its leather case.

He grunted when he lowered it down to the floor and slid under his bed. He sat there for a couple of moment with his legs folded beneath him and his fists clenching the fabric at his knees. He lifted himself up and fell onto the bed, no even bothering to cover himself or change. His mind and his body were so exhausted that once his body hit the bed he was brutally thrusted into his erratic, lonesome dreams.

--

--

--

Ah, yes how does it sound? I'm sorry if it doesn't fit with the story, I started it right after I put the chapter before up. I discovered that it's like my mind needs to be recharged and be surged with ideas before I can write another chapter. It took me three days to finish this, I had to restart a couple of times because the beginning sounded weird or the first sentence was a good opening and I decided to use it for other chapters. I feel as though those good sentences thrust you right into the story and instantly make you feel like you were there or you are that person. I have noticed that I put a lot of rhetorical questions there, and they all end in 'anyways'. Haha, I have to stop that.

So if you have read the beginning author's note then you know that I'll be on vacation soon and won't be updating for I dunno how long but I promise it won't be more than two weeks. I'll try to find a way to write and then update this story.

--

Black-Danzer-1119: I barely wrote one paragraph about Sasuke, but I can see which sentence makes it easy to dislike him. I see that as realistic though, it is true that some people like to prey on defenseless losers because they know they can and the lower people can't do anything about it. Sasuke will always be one of my favorite characters also. I sorta see where you going, reverse psychology right? Or something like that. Ah, I don't know if I should make Kakashi read Icha Icha, I want him to keep his professional and cool look of a school nurse or doctor at that. I feel that making him read porn (XD) will make him lose his sense of authority. We've all seen him act all…weird when he has a book. Thank you for your compliments and it wasn't long at all; it was very lovely to read. I always like long reviews, it makes me feel fuzzy. I should be sorry if these replies are too long.

testimonial-world: Thanks a bunch, now I don't have to return to the lyrics site just to get one line, every single time. I don't know the lyrics by heart, I've only read all of them once, but whenever I write this, I have to have the song playing, since it is the song that is supposed to go along with the story in a way. It just gives me that feeling and it helps me write even if I don't read the lyrics before I write.

JaRyse: Thank you for your compliments! Yes, I will have other stories, after I finish this story. So I hope I have your attention even after this story is finished.

yao1taku: Ah, last chapter, I wrote about the partners, but mostly I wrote about the losers/outcasts, so I decided to write about the higher ups point of view or their story within the story. It's hard to explain, but I feel that not focusing on the main characters so much is a good thing. If I didn't put other people in, it seems as though it doesn't make a story. Sometimes I don't like having to read through different pov's but it gives a lot of information and explanation about other people, instead of saying something about someone and have people reviewing with like 'what happened before?' 'How come they're like that?' 'Will you explain it in other chapters?' It's good to get the explanations out of the way because then it would be easier to stay on your track and not be worrying about how to write a whole chapter about other people when you didn't even plan it. You could probably think that the chapters without the mains are like fillers or ideas I'd like to write when I'm still thinking about what to write about the mains.

Hikory: As a result of this chapter, Naruto is an amazing musician. Thanks a lot though, this chapter was mostly inspired by your idea. So the credit of this chapter should go to you. Oh, Naruto is not a good cook; someone else cooks the food in the restaurant. At the bottom, of the page you'll be able to guess the instrument that Naruto plays if you want to.

Kabuto-pants: Darn, I definitely should have known that! I know what both of them are, geez, I'm such a dumb butt. Oh, I don't mean to burst your bubble, I still have a lot of friends, but I do feel as though I'm drifting away from them, even my really good friends, I have know idea who turn to anymore. But I also do get picked on. I meant though that the actions that the blonde does, are what I do everyday practically. Also when a person is writing don't they put their own feelings into it? Ah, I am a smart one also but I don't do schoolwork often. The teachers know I can do really well and get straight A's but I chose not to do the work, I'm not that motivated. This year actually the only class where I did **all **of my work was in science class. But that was only because the teacher said I was the only one who did work in that class, so basically he made me feel guilty. But I did win an award for it. That class was probably the only class that I will ever work in. It was hard though and refreshing at the same time. I was looking forward to doing the work and then seeing his face when I handed him the work. Also, in summer school last year (I got an A in there though. It was for English, I blew off all the work. XD) I just gave people the answer instead of them cheating off of me. It's their future. That's bit cruel though. Sorry if this is too long. (XD)

--

Ah, I do love answering reviews. It's great and I also do like long ones and questions, I can reach farther out to readers! This chapter has been inspired by Hikory and their review!

The game show is back! The rules are once again, if nobody answers the question by the next chapter, then I will stop the game forever. It's like that so I don't get my hopes up and lose them when nobody answers it. (My hopes are hard to keep down)

So in this chapter Naruto an instrument:

_**What is Naruto's instrument?**_

Ciao,

Daikaishi


	6. Cover up with make up in the mirror

A/N: Heyo. I'm back from vacation! So here I am to keep my promise of updating in less than two weeks. I went to the ocean and saw whales but I got sick on the boat, and I mean really sick.

--

--

--

The blonde hummed as he heard the beeping of the microwave telling him that his cup of ramen was done. He opened the door to the machine and pulled his hot cup of ramen out carefully. He slid the cup across the counter and hummed along to the radio as he grabbed his trusty chopsticks and plunged them into the hot chicken broth. He bobbed his head up and down as he listened to the music and ate his noodles peacefully. He stood against the kitchen counter eating and listening to the music.

He lifted the now light cup up to his mouth and tilted his head back letting the warm broth and little bits of noodles, vegetables, and overbearing seasonings slide down his throat. He sighed in content and swished his cup into the trash bin while he did the same thing with the other hand to the chopsticks, making it clatter in the sink. He spun around and opened his fridge door; he stood for a few minutes in front of the door relishing in the cool air until he stopped and grabbed out the milk carton.

Since nobody else lived with him he drank straight out of the carton and pushed it back into the empty fridge. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve ridding himself of his milk mustache. He hopped onto the top of the counter and tapped his hand onto his leg to the beat of the next song from the radio. He stopped his movements when the next song came on and listened to the lyrics. The lyrics were meaningful and beautiful as he listened to the silky voice sing out each word.

He jumped off the counter and air guitar-ed to the instrumental solo in the song. He slammed his head down in the air and twitched his fingers as he tapped his foot making his leg shake. The song died out and the blonde lifted his head as he breathed heavily from the extreme emotion he felt. He stood in the middle of his kitchen with his hands on his hips as he looked around, then he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment even though nobody saw him.

It sure did get lonely sometimes when you live alone and nobody _**wants **_to know you exist.

--

--

--

The blonde sighed as he got to his school an hour early holding his science project. The air was cold and the sky was barely even starting to become blue with the dawn. He huffed in the cold looking at his breathe as he carried the heavy model towards the school. He could have taken the school bus but then he would risk it being crushed or destroyed; besides nobody would want to give a seat either. He stopped taking the bus the month after high school started anyways, even though he lived a couple miles from the school. More exercise the better he always said to himself but he knew it was just an excuse to not acknowledge the bitter feeling of not being wanted.

He watched as the door got closer and he shifted the model on his other arm as he let his left hand press the button next to the door making the door buzz and let him in. He loosened his scarf as he reached farther into the school's halls. He took off his mittens and pulled off his hat when he reached Mr. Umino's room. He looked around and saw the teacher writing on the chalkboard; he rapped lightly on the wooden door that was open and the teacher turned his around to reveal a warming smile when he saw who it was.

"Naruto! You're here early." The teacher said gently with a calming voice that washed over the blonde's shoulders and seemed to relax them. The blonde looked up at the teacher and shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment and wariness. The teacher lessened his smile but still had his calming aura.

"Hey, I noticed that in class neither you nor Sasuke worked on the project together. Did Sasuke help you?" The teacher asked as he tilted his head to the side when Naruto turned around. The blonde walked to his desk and placed the model on the desktop carefully and stood there for a few minutes just picking at the top of the model and fiddling with it.

"Naruto?" The teacher asked gently and concerned. The blonde turned around with his tongue poking lightly at the inside of his cheek and shrugged his shoulders slightly. A frown marred the teacher's face as he learned that the jock maybe did not help with the partner project.

"So Sasuke didn't help you at all?" The teacher asked gently prodding the boy to answer him with full complete sentences. The blonde lowered his head like a whipped dog and fiddled with his fingers as he let them rest above his stomach. His shoulders were tense and his stance was ridged as the teacher came closer to him. The teacher stood in front of the blonde noticing the tense aura around the timid boy.

"Naruto, I need to know." The teacher said softly. The blonde boy looked up but then swiftly turned his head away to look out the window at the darkness. His leg shaked with nervousness and he lowered his head as he shook his head gently. The teacher stood up fully from his bent over slightly position as he thought hard and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll fix this." The teacher said and patted the boy lightly on the shoulder before he walked toward the door to leave. The blonde turned his body around and reached out his hand to stop the man but the man was already near the door. He opened his mouth wishing to get out the words to make the man forget about fixing the problem.

His mouth moved but no words came out, his voice was too shy to come out and wish his wants. He watched as the man disappeared from the doorway and he lowered his hand in defeat. He was scared to find out what would happen to him but he knew deep inside that he wanted the jock to pay for his bad deeds and he just wasn't able to care what would happen to himself.

--

--

--

When the school was piled with chattering kids, the blonde felt a dreaded feeling sink into his stomach. The laughing kids made their way into the classroom and immediately took their seats, the ones they always sit in. The blonde didn't look at them, he didn't do the work, he didn't do anything except look out the large windows and make everything in his mind disappear and vanish.

When he heard the bell ring and everyone clatter to get up he felt his legs weigh down and his heart sink. He walked out of the classroom before anyone and hid behind the corner at the end of the hall. He heard the teacher ring out Sasuke's name and he heard the jock laugh and wave his friends off.

"Mr. Uchiha, I have heard that you took no placement in your project with your partner. If you don't give me a good explanation, I am opted to fail you for this semester." The teacher said with higher authority. The jock's smile was long gone by now and his eyebrows were narrowed.

"You can't fail me! I'll be off the team!" The raven spouted loudly not even caring if his anger got out of control. He punched the wall next to him quickly to dispel his anger but no avail.

"Is there anyway I could not get a failing grade?" He asked trying to keep his anger in check but was not doing if very well since his voice came out dark and low. The teacher looked at the child and thought.

"Let's see, if you build a model and work with Naruto this time, I won't give you an F but it's definitely not going to be an A." The teacher said awaiting the boy's answer. The boy looked down at his shoes and glared as he thought. He lifted his head back up and turned his head away from the teacher.

"Fine." He said angrily and walked away from the teacher. The teacher watched the boy and turned around to enter the classroom.

"Good luck, Naruto." He said and entered the doorway. Naruto poke his head around the corner and watched as the teacher closed the door with a click. He knew that the days working with the Uchiha were not going to be easy.

--

--

--

The blonde opened his locker and grabbed out his brown paper bag. The halls were quiet and lonely as he was the only one left in the halls. He closed his locker and spun the lock randomly; he walked away from the locker and walked down the hall. He looked down at the tiles in the floor and tried to step on every other one, the speed he was walking at confused him as he couldn't define one tile from another.

He looked up when he turned the corner and a look of surprise overcame him when he saw the star jock also surprised but scowling. The looked at each other for a few minutes, sizing each other up, like 'what's so great about this guy?'. The blonde didn't think the boy would answer so he closed his eyes and walked past the raven. His shoulder brushed against the jock's arm and the jock grabbed the boy's arm roughly.

"You." The jock said as the blonde looked up, his arm shivered from the contact as he felt like he was going to be beat up. He looked curious but at the same time scared as the raven looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, you and I are going to work on this project together so I don't get kicked off the team. Don't talk to me and don't look at me in school. Keep it a secret. I don't care about you and I don't like you so keep your mouth shut and meet me at my house." The raven said angry and the blonde felt his heart sink again at those words.

He had no choice so he lowered his head and nodded; he walked away briskly when the raven just suddenly let go of his arm.

--

--

--

The blonde looked up and breathed harshly as the big house came into view. He sighed as he finished walking up the big hill. He put his hands on his hips as he looked around at the scenery. The house had many acres around it and beautiful flower gardens surrounded it. He bent down and sniffed one of the flowers; he knew better than to pick it. He walked through the fields of flowers towards the house as he looked around at everything. It seemed like heaven and hell together in one.

Upon walking a light 'mew' came to his ears and he looked around his feet only to come across a baby kitten. The kitty rubbed its head against the boy's pant leg while purring. The blonde smiled gently and kneeled down next to it as it climbed into his lap. The blonde sat for a few minutes and petted the cute thing.

"You, what are you doing sitting there." A cold voice came out through the flowers. The startled blonde looked up and froze as he saw the jock. He stopped petted the cat and the cat mewled wanting more attention. The cat jumped off the blonde's lap and rubbed his head against the raven when the raven knelt down and opened his arms to the cat.

"Well?" He asked impatiently and picked the cat up as he rubbed the cat's ears with his thumb and forefinger. The blonde stood up slowly and dusted his clothes off as he shifted the bag on his arm with the other hand. He looked up and shook his head at the raven as he stood there uncomfortably. The raven looked over the blonde and gestured his head towards the house as he started walking with the purring cat.

The blonde followed the raven with perfectly measure steps and distance.

--

--

--

Well, here you are. Sorry if it's rushed or any mistakes or flaws.

--

drarythoughts: If they left Naruto alone, wouldn't that just add to Naruto's loneliness? I think Naruto is grateful, (a very tiny bit) that his entire existence is not completely wiped out, in a messed up twisted way. Thank you very much! And I definitely should have known that too!

yao1taku: You are very welcome!

Black-Danzer-1119: That's a good thing! I like, no love, reading long reviews. Hmm, I dunno, I mean it's natural that Kakashi reads Icha Icha but it doesn't fit the profile of how I portray him. Since Kakashi seems very blunt and uncaring I don't think he would mind if he was fired. He is portrayed as a medical nurse with a lab coat, maybe with some glasses, and is very lazy, blunt, and uncaring of things that hold very little interest to him.

--

**Well it seems that the instrument was a bit confusing. Sorry, the weight was meant to portray that Naruto is weak. But I suppose I made it too heavy for it's actually weight. **

**The instrument was supposed to be a "violin" but it seems that nobody except Hikory had guessed that because of my mistake. **

It seems that I have thought about the guesses you all have made and I decide that I should leave it up to you. This should be an altered game show, now if nobody answers then I will give the game show up and never mention it again. Ever. So answer this because it had to do with the fate of the story. If nobody answers then I will pick which way I want it to go. (But it will be a tough decision)

--

"_**What should Naruto's instrument be? A guitar or a violin?"**_

Either one would be fine I have the ideas for both.

Auf Wiedersehen,

Daikaishi


	7. Tell yourself its never gonna happen

A/N: Wow, this chapter was so hard to write. I had to rewrite it _four _times and procrastinate because I had no idea what I should've written. Well, I finally gave it some time to mull over and I have got like a lining of how it should go but without the details. Ah, so sorry if you were expecting something that you wanted but this shall be like the opening of the beginning of the real good stuff. (Note: Farther into this story there shall be some fluff!) Last chapter, there will be an explanation in a few paragraphs, sorry for the inconvenience.

--

--

--

The blonde walked into his terrible school with a few white bandages plastered onto the surface of his face. His left hand twitched as if wanting to cover his face from the obvious glances sent his way. He kept his electric blue eyes from looking up and blindly glancing around at the high school kids, nervously. His eyes narrowed as he heard the whispered gossip while he tried to focus on the square tiles in the floor.

He shuffled his small feet against the floor as he walked through the hall, every minute reaching his hand up to pat his hair down, shakily. He squished himself between the preps and jocks that were crowding in front of their lockers that were next to the blonde's locker. Of course, they were obliged to not notice him so they did not move or even attempt to move out of the blonde's way as he tried to get past them.

He stood outside of the circle a bit as he held his hand up hesitantly hoping to catch the kid's attention. No such luck as they continued to talk and play with each other's hair, leaving the blonde standing in the middle of the hall where he would get shoved and pushed by the passing kids. He shook his leg as he wished and begged for his shy small voice to come out and talk to them sternly and unafraid, but no sound came out as he opened his mouth.

It came out as a dry crackled cough and he held his throat gently as he rubbed it. He knew that the kids would not move, so he left the area to go to his class. He would just have to risk his stuff get taken, or destroyed by the higher ups. He walked into his class and noted that he was the fourth kid in there. He dropped his stuff onto the desktop with a clatter and plopped down in his seat. He swiped the stuff off the desk and into his lap as he covered it protectively.

He leaned to look out the window when the steady noises and shouts entered the class making the desks screech against the floor and books to clatter as they were dropped onto the desktops. He tensed and waited for the silence to come, since it always came, why should it fail now?

He watched as the birds flew up to the tree branches, making the branches shake with the extra weight. He inhaled when he saw the wind sift through the trees making the leaves rustle and the branches sway back and forth. He focused his attention on the outside as he recalled the other day with the jock.

It wasn't that bad, when the blonde was there, Sasuke and himself did not do anything. They spent the time sitting in utter silence and avoiding contact with each other, but the blonde knew better. They would have to work together sometime soon and he guessed that the raven probably realized that too. And the blonde dreaded it, completely dreading the upcoming time he had to spend with the jock. If they didn't work together and the jock got kicked off the team, his buddies would sooner or later find out and he wouldn't leave the school alive let alone unscathed.

The bell rang and the kids ran out of there to catch up with their friends or just to get away from the class itself. He walked out of the classroom as he scratched his ear absentmindedly and watched as groups of people conversed and ran through the halls wreaking havoc.

It annoyed him to no end and really ate at his soul when he knew that the people had no clue of how much pain he was put through and just passed him like he was dirty air. He wished that he would stop being a weakling and just scream at them with anger hoping to open the people's eyes but of course, he was a coward. He shuffled his feet down the stairs after everyone left for their next classes. He knew better than to walk down the stairs with a bunch of other people, they'd probably shove him down the steps since they were not supposed to know he existed.

He glided his hand against the railing as he walked as slowly as he could, he stopped for a few moments when the stairs came to an end and he walked out of the double doors leading to the bottom floor. He turned the corner and stepped into the bright room and took his seat, which was in the corner in the back that was gloomy and dirtied with clutter. He sighed as he sat down on the creaking chair and took out his sketchpad.

He wasn't really good at drawing at all, in fact he sucked but he liked this room because it had the biggest windows in the whole school. He exhaled as he squinted his eyes to look at the display that he was supposed to draw, it was too far away to see clearly so he just doodled, marking up the white paper with pencil writing and drawing.

His mind suddenly was thrusted into a stream of notes and he quickly turned to the next page and started writing out the musical notes with fury. He glanced at it when he was done and tore the page out, then folded it into quarters to make it fit in his pant's pocket. He glanced up when suddenly a dark shadow was cast over him and there was the only boy brave enough to talk to the lowest loser outcast nicely and willingly.

Of course when the boy tried to talk to Naruto, the blonde could not say anything because of two reasons. One, his voice was so scared and shy that he could talk that much and second, he was practically saving the boy's life by not talking to him. If anyone found out that the boy was trying to talk to the blonde loser then his social life would be over in a heartbeat.

When the boy stopped sharpening his pencil and noticed that he had failed yet again to make social contact with the blonde boy, he smiled sadly and walked away with a glance over his shoulder. The blonde sighed and twisted in his chair to face the cabinet that was in front of his desk. He put his head down and wrapped his arms around the protected bundle in his lap that was his backpack, as he listened to his slow even breaths and the teacher's voice that was slowly starting to fade away.

--

--

--

When the blonde woke up, he jumped up out of his seat, making his hair look wild and crazy. The teacher in the front of the room looked up and smiled at him gently. Naruto looked at him warily and glanced up at the clock, it was already past lunch. He inwardly groaned and walked up to the man's desk as the man smiled softly at the timid boy. He reached into one of his drawers and pulled out some pink slips, which he wrote Naruto's name on it and the time.

The man held it out and the blonde took his late pass, slowly and shakily. The blonde slightly bowed respectively before he turned around and walked out of the classroom. The blonde walked up the stairs and poked his head around the double doors, listening to the quiet hall; he walked to his locker and pulled it open after he put in the combination.

He shoved his backpack on the top shelf and grabbed out his brown paper bag. Instead of heading to his next class he walked down the halls towards the infirmary. He hesitantly rapped his knuckles on the white door and heard a muffled 'come in'. He stepped into the room warily as he felt the cold air rush upon him from the window being open.

The male nurse looked up from his book and was surprised that the blonde was here and not in his class, but that didn't mean he would push the kid away. He gestured to the hard bed next to his desk and the kid made his way over to it slowly as he watched. The blonde sat down on the bed as always and opened up his brown crinkled lunch bag and pulled out the sandwiches, one for himself and one for the nurse.

He held out the plastic wrapped sandwich shyly and the man grabbed it gently and proceeded to unwrap it. The male nurse and the blonde sat in the dark cold room together as they shared the blonde's lunch.

--

--

--

**This chapter was extremely hard and frustrating at the same time. So please no complaints, I know it's bad. I hope it's not confusing or anything. I really shouldn't have ended last chapter like that, it was very infuriating. I didn't know what to write, when to write it, or how to write it. I did think it over and I have got the plot and timeline, but without the details, so the next couple of chapters might be a bit rough. Sorry once again for the inconvenience. **

--

**Kabuto-pants: **Oh thank god, that I haven't hurt your feelings or anything. Ah, I like English, in fact it used to be my favorite subject, but now I blow off most of the work. The teacher is very disappointed in me. Oh well, I'm lazy.

**drarythoughts: **Haha, the first bit was funny. What do mean that Sasuke might see something? What does Iruka see? I really don't read my work over that much, so I might write something and not even know what I wrote. Yes, I also hope that people will become sad because of this story, but then I read parts of it over and realize it's not really grabbing like I wished it would. Ah, I am extremely sorry that you were expecting Naruto to be in the house, but I really did try. Three times, I tried to write Naruto in the house but then I knew it wouldn't happen, so I had to cover it up with something stupid. That is a good idea; I might use it, if that would be okay with you since you said it. I am also sorry for not updating fast at all, how long has it been? Three weeks?

**testimonial-world: **Uh, yes, how would Naruto be a scene kid? Because of the air-guitar? I think right now Naruto is the opposite of a scene kid in a way.

**JaRyse: **Thank you for your compliments. You are very welcome. Wow, if you hadn't pointed out that fact, I never would've caught it. Thank you very much! I would like to use that muteness more in the story.

**yao1taku: **its fine, I really hope that people won't hate Sasuke in this story because all the mean stuff he does. Yes, I intend to put lots of fluff and cuddling.

**HeartxFire: **Thanks a whole lot! I was really hoping that these words would actually reach somebody's heart a whole lot. No no, not emo at all, you sound like a critic, not a bad critic, a good one! Ah, I get any kind of sick, car-bus-air-sea-sick. I even get sick on the swings if I go to high. It really shows that I don't have a high tolerance for motion.

**Hikory: **Ah, yes that is what I meant when I said I might have made the instrument heavier than it actually was. Sorry if I destroyed your expectations with this chapter.

**QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY: **Such a long name! Yes, it does mean that Naruto and Sasuke were best friends in middle school and now they're sort of like enemies in a way. Hmm, I'm trying really hard to come up with a good enough reason why that happened. There is a possibility that I might not even put it in there, since my reason is kind of suckish.

--

Anyways, I'm very sorry that everyone was expecting something great to happen in Sasuke's house, but I tried three times! It was like the story was telling me that it wasn't ready to write about that so in the next few chapters, it shall be unleashed with fury. (Hopefully) I am also sorry that everyone was expecting it to be updated really fast.

**Well, I think that the vote for Naruto's instrument is tied so the question is still open.**

"_**What should Naruto's instrument be? A guitar or a violin?"**_

Game-show!

Okay, there was a kind boy in the art room trying to become friends with Naruto.

"_**Who is that boy?"**_

Question 2:

When Naruto woke there was a teacher there to give him a late pass.

"_**Who is that art teacher?"**_

Ta ta,

Daikaishi


	8. You cry alone and then

A/N: Okay, so I'll be updating around once or twice a week. I really want to finish this story because I have a really good idea and I don't want to loose it. The only thing I'm edgy on is the review count. I really would like more reviews. When I see a story that has like seven chapters, I expect to see at least 70 reviews or more. So, since I have eight chapters now, I was wishing to have at least eighty reviews. So please review for I am sharing my emotions with you.

--

--

--

The whistle blew making the blonde wince because of his sensitive ears. He rubbed them absentmindedly, turning them a light pink shade and began to run on his course. Around and around the track non stop until the period was over. His chest heaved and ached as he continued to try to keep pace with the fitter kids in class. He wasn't fat, no; he was out of shape though.

He squeezed his eyes shut willing the pain in his constricting chest to go away. His legs pumped and began to feel heavier even though they were skinny as twigs. His arms moved back and forth with motion, every once and awhile, wiggling out of control. His cheeks were tinted pink from the cool air rushing at his face with no mercy, and yet he was still sweating to death.

He slowed when he reached the teacher and bent over, breathing harshly and clutching his knees with his palms. The teacher glanced at him and threw a towel over his shoulders making the blonde mutter a 'thank you' and wipe his face with the fluffy cloth.

"Get back on the track, Naruto." The teacher said and patted the blonde on the back, pushing him forward to the track. The blonde nodded his head and threw the towel onto the bench. He waited until the line of people who were running passed and then continued on course. The blonde kept his tired blue eyes open and ran a bit sloppily; people passed him time and time again, since he was much slower then the other people.

The blonde glanced behind him and his eyes widened as he saw his torturers grin viciously. He pumped his legs harder as the thought of the bullies hurting him passed through his mind. To anyone else it looked like that the torturers were going to just pass him but Naruto knew better.

He ran faster no matter how much strain he knew he was putting on his body. He breathed heavily and harshly as he ran past the line of people making them watch in shock as they saw the loser run faster than them. He continued to run, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he tried to finish his laps. He turned and ran around the track again and again.

His torturers were stuck behind the line of people but he knew they could catch up anytime. He stumbled as he neared the end and tumbled onto the grass near the teacher as he gasped for air. The teacher rushed over to him and the line of people slowed to watch.

"Naruto! You have to get up! You can't lie down after you ran, you'll get cramps." The teacher said as he tried to pull the blonde up, he was dead weight as he fell back down onto the grass.

"Naruto! Breathe, you need to breathe!" The teacher said as the blonde constantly tried to suck in enough air, he was hyperventilating. The teacher barked out orders to get some water and the teacher leaned back down. He propped Naruto up and pressed the rim of the cup to Naruto's lip. The blonde drank greedily and sat up fully as he coughed loudly.

He sighed heavily when he was able to breathe normally. He stood up shakily and brushed off the helping hands on his shoulders and back. His chest heaved back and forth as he blinked dizzily and stumbled back a moment, scaring the surrounding people.

"…okay?"

"Wha?" He said dumbly and closed his eyes tightly as he clutched his head and rubbed his neck from the strain of talking.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" The teacher asked concerned. The blonde nodded and waved his hand limply, dismissing the matter. He walked stiffly towards the bench and ungracefully sat on it. His legs ached to death and his chest still held the pain. He picked up his towel and placed on his head, hiding his face from view.

Slowly, the track was filled with talking again and shoes pounding against the ground. He was lucky that he was able to run faster than the torturers. But in the back of his mind he knew the only thing he was good at was running away.

--

--

--

The blonde wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and his forearm as he finished walking up the high and steep hill. He placed his hands on his hips and looked over the large gardens again, it was exactly like the last time he saw it. He walked through the walkways and ruffled his blonde hair from sticking to the back of his neck. Approaching the looming door, he stood there nervously not knowing what to do.

He moved his small fist back and forth contemplating whether or not to knock on the door. A loud buzzing shocked the blonde out of his wary state but increased his nervousness. He rolled his shoulders hoping to shake off his fears and tenseness. His arm instinctively reached out and his hand latched onto the door handle, pulling it open. A butler was in sight and the blonde passed him slowly almost as if the guy would grab him by the collar and throw him out.

He successfully made his way down the line of butlers and maids and walked up the tall steps. He groaned inwardly as he climbed the stairs, straining his lack of leg muscles more. He turned left and was greeted to a dark hall; he peered over the ledge and took in the forms of the servants, then turned back to the hall, mentally prepping himself. He took a large step and was bathed in darkness as he stood rigid in the cold hall. He took baby steps towards the light down the hall.

Upon reaching the end of the hall he hesitantly knocked on the slightly open door, making the door swing slowly. The blonde heard a muffled 'hn' and pushed the door open warily. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the sudden light after coming from a completely dark hallway.

The raven jock sat at his computer desk with a pen in his mouth, a thoughtful look on his face as he tapped lightly on the table. His dark eyes glanced over to the puny blonde who was cowering near the door. His eyes narrowed slightly as he beckoned the blonde over. He watched the blonde as he came closer and he knew his stare was really freaking the blonde out.

He pointed to the computer screen, making the blonde glance at it also.

"This is what we'll be making." The blonde stood behind him at a measured distance as he took of his glasses and rubbed them with the hem of his shirt, then replaced them. The project was interesting and would be pretty acceptable. He stood still and stared at his awkward feet not knowing if the raven was waiting for his approval or not. He didn't speak, making the raven glance back at him.

The raven stood up and stretched his back muscles making the blonde back up with the needed space. He clasped his hands together in front of him as a pathetic way to protect himself from the eyes that followed him. The raven sighed, irritated, and ran a hand through his dark locks and walked into another room, pulling the blonde along harshly.

The blonde gasped inaudibly and stumbled as he lost his footing from the sudden movement. He was pulled roughly into another room connected to the room he was just in, and squinted his eyes from the pounding light invading his senses. His arm was suddenly let go and he glanced around the room while rubbing his sore arm. It was a science lab, it was big and bright, it even had the smell of the hospital.

The raven glanced at him carefully as he entered farther into the room. He stopped at a lab table and gestured the blonde to come over. The blonde looked down in embarrassment from being caught not paying attention. The raven rolled his eyes and stamped his foot as a warning not to test his patience. The blonde frowned and quickly made his way over to the table, standing on the other side of it and not next to the already annoyed raven.

--

--

--

Halfway into the project, something must have gone wrong, because all of a sudden a loud explosion was heard and the raven snapped his head up to the sound. The blonde stood back from the table warily, but was suddenly he was soaked with some kind of chemical. He stood there tensed up and tingling, while the raven swore and rushed over to put the blonde in the emergency shower.

He pulled the blonde over to the shower, not caring how rough he was being. The blonde was frightened when he was pushed into the shower and sprayed with the onslaught of water. He clenched his eyes shut and curled in on himself until the water eventually died down. The door was pulled open and he was pulled out. He was left standing the corner of the room, letting the cold air freeze his senses. He slid down the wall and sighed as he closed his eyes.

Steps entered the room but he did not open his eyes.

"Oi." An irritated voice said. The blonde felt a presence looming over him but he was too tired to even bother. He felt the body heat roll off the body that kneeled down in front of the blonde.

The room was silent with only beating hearts and breathing to fill up the lack of sound. The blonde opened his eyes warily only to come in contact with the dark eyes that sometimes haunted him. He exhaled and inhaled through his mouth as the raven stared at him calculatedly. The dark pools stared at his electric blue eyes and then glanced down.

The blonde raised his eyebrow lightly, confused with the action. He tensed up when the dark eyes suddenly closed and the raven leaned in. He closed his eyes thinking he was going to be hurt somehow. His breathe ghosted over the raven's lips as the raven's did in return.

He felt the impact of lips on his; not rough or harsh like the raven's personality was, just soft and feathery. The blonde opened his eyes in shock but sat rooted to his spot. The raven opened his eyes and pulled back. He licked his lips and the blonde shuddered slightly. The raven leaned in again and the blonde thought he was going to kiss him again. The raven's lips brushed against his ear and he whispered:

"Dobe." The raven lifted up from his position making the blonde followed him with his eyes. He smirked and tossed a pair of clothes onto of the blonde's head. Still, the blonde did not reach for them; he just stared at the raven.

"Wear those." And the raven walked out of the room.

--

--

--

He worked on the project with the raven but was a bit wary and tried to avoid eye contact with the raven.

He was right, what the raven did hurt him deeply. It hurt his heart, what was he supposed to do now? He even used his old nickname; he was definitely dying slowly of heartbreak.

--

--

--

The blonde and the raven presented the project to the teacher, making the teacher look it over and then smiled at the both of them brightly. The blonde looked down shyly and scuffled his feet against the floor.

For the rest of the day, he avoided the raven with all his might. He was good at that, running away and hiding from his fears.

--

--

--

Well, how was it? I'm a bit wary of this chapter. It lost its focus and I don't know if I should like it or not. I'm so angry at this story. I don't know what to do anymore. But I'll keep going.

--

--

--

**Gaara'sLuver1: **Thank you for your compliments. Ah, sorry it isn't Sai, or Kiba, or Lee. Remember Kiba is one of the torturers. Ah, question two, congrats, you are the only one who guess Yamato-sensei! Hmm, I thought it would be somewhat easy since I try to base the teachers off by their personalities. Ah, I guess it wasn't easy.

**unholynight: **You are welcome to play anytime. Kiba is one of the torturers, sorry. The teacher is not Deidara. Yes, I know. It makes me very happy that you tried, though. Hey what does "s'il vous plait" mean?

**Anonymous: **Thank you for your compliments. Ah, yes I suppose he's near his breaking point. Well, Naruto is too afraid to be friends with anyone, and Gaara really does not care much or doesn't see it. Ah, sorry he sounds mean. Maybe I'll make him friends later in the story.

**sasunarufan23: **Thank you for your compliments. Ah, the action will be coming in the next chapters. I don't want to rush it though.

**JaRyse: **Hello to you too. Thank you for your compliments. Question one, you have got correct. It is Haku! Sorry, question two is wrong. The teacher is a man. I don't mind at all. Hugs and glomps are easily welcomed.

**demented miko**: Sorry, question one and two are both wrong.

**QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY: **Sorry, it is not Sai. I dunno, I'll think of something to explain it. Sorry, Deidara is not correct either.

**Face down and crying for more: **Sorry, neither answer is correct. I'm really sorry Sasori is not correct either.

**HeartxFire: **Thank you for your compliments. No, it definitely isn't. On the boat, I held out a long while though, but then it just kept on rocking back and forth. Well. I hope it's not too slow, because then people will get bored or complain. Question one, is wrong, sorry. Question two, is wrong, sorry again. Yes it is, while I was writing this story, the song just seemed to fit and it gave me ideas. So I use the song for my inspiration.

--

--

--

**The art boy is Haku! And the art teacher is Yamato-sensei. Sorry for any confuse and what not. **

I'm very sorry, for the short replies, the rushed chapter, and mistakes but I have to go out, and I'm trying to get this in. Rah! Argh. I'm frustrated again. Please review.

Asta la vista,

Daikaishi.


	9. He Swears He Loves You

A/N: Why hello everybody. You know the more and more I read and unearth really good fanfics, the more I feel less and less confident about my story. It's like I can have a good idea and I can write about it but then somebody else could have the same idea and it could be one of the best stories on earth. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong. I want to have at least one story in my life, that everybody who reads it will not get bored and will feel the constant pain and sadness as the screen gets blurrier and blurrier from all the tears running down their cheeks. I will strive until I lose my determination.

--

--

--

As the blonde breathed slowly while looking up at the plain white ceiling and rubbing his flat stomach softly, he thought back on his life. The more and more he thought about it, the more he felt overwhelmingly sad and tense as his shoulders constantly ached in pain. From what, he did not know. And then for the millionth time, his mind went back to the subject of Sasuke. He was a best friend anybody could ever want. A person who would stick up for their best friend no matter what would happen and then say everything will get better after they were both beat brutally.

Such a strong bond laced with fondness and protectiveness and it to be severed like it was just a piece of fuzz, was heartbreaking. And now instead of that great feeling, it was turned and altered into a gut-wrenching and disgusting dread.

The blonde rolled onto his side and exhaled heavily while he blinked his eyes, staring at the door that led out into the dark hall.

So if the ties were severed, what was the reason to, dare the blonde say, **kiss **the said blonde? Honestly, it confused the blonde to know end but what could he do. The blonde sat up when he couldn't shake the feeling of restlessness off and stood from his currently uncomfortable bed. It creaked as the pressure from his weight was relived off the mattress. He scratched the skin just above his eyebrow delicately and then flipped the clumped bangs out of his face.

Shifting around his room as he touched random things on shelves while the boredom slowly overwhelmed him caught him walking through his hall of loneliness to his living room. His ears twitched as he heard the faint ringing of the phone in the living room waiting to be answered. He ignored it and walked into his kitchen waiting for it to stop ringing. He pulled out a box of cereal and then doused it in cold milk in a bowl. He turned around and pulled the drawer out to get a spoon and plopped into his bowl, nearly splashing the milk over the edges.

He shuffled into the living room where he sat on his couch and sat the bowl down on the table in front of him. He stepped on the bottoms of his pajama pants as they slid halfway down his butt, making them loose around his legs, not that they already were. The constant ringing of the phone was ruining his morning and he stood up reluctantly to stop the annoying ringing.

He picked up of its holder and held it to his ear. It was strange; it was unusual for somebody to call unless it was to prank him.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone as he yawned softly and rested his hand on his hip.

"Dobe." The voice was amused and the blonde slammed the phone back down on his receiver while holding one hand to his chest to calm his racing heart. Never in his life was he so afraid of one word as much as that one, usually people didn't talk to him when they were scaring him. Their actions and fists were enough to scare him half to death, it's a wonder why he hadn't got a heart attack yet but he bet he came pretty close sometimes.

The phone rang again, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts and his hand hovered over the phone hesitantly and he picked it up shakily, clutching both hands to it.

"Don't hang up, dobe." He yelped in the back of his throat and dropped it onto the floor. He toppled over and backed away from it like it was diseased and getting closer to him. He could hear the faint voice of the raven who was still talking. He hesitantly crawled over to phone slowly taking extra precaution incase it decided to jump him and rip him to shreds.

"Dobe? You better answer me. I'm not kidding, answer me." A silent threat leaked from his voice. The blonde completely ignored the phone and crawled around it to the jack in the wall. The raven was still talking until the blonde unplugged the phone and the pestering voice just suddenly stopped speaking. He sighed and slowly relaxed onto the wall he was leaning on. He left the phone unplugged and on the ground as he slowly made his way back over to his couch. He sank down into the cushion and looked at his bowl of cereal. It was soggy. There goes his morning.

--

--

--

Walking within the school building the blonde glanced around at the chattering people, hoping that the raven had not said anything at all about what had happened over the weekend. Some gave him looks of disgust, no surprise there, and most didn't even spare him a glance in the same direction. So, he guessed the raven didn't say anything at all, thus, saving his ass in a way.

He was disappointed that the raven didn't mention him at all, not even to mock him. He sighed as he entered his class and was glad that he had gotten the project done with and wouldn't have to feel that dread anymore. But of course, there was always dread in the pit of his stomach. Thinking he was safe, he let out a sigh of relief and sunk farther into his seat.

Looking out the window, he didn't know that the bell had ringed for next class, until a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. He flinched at looked up warily at the person. The teacher smiled at him gently.

"Naruto-kun, it's already next period." The blonde sat there trying to understand until realization hit him hard and scrambled to gather his stuff together. He muttered a quick 'thank you' and ran out of the class. He nearly tripped on the stairs as he tried to make it to gym class. Shoving his stuff quickly in one of the lockers and locking it, he changed his pants into shorts and ran out onto the field, where he was greeted by the teacher.

"Naruto-kun, you're late." The teacher said with a disapproving glance and the blonde groaned inwardly as he was pushed gently into the soccer goal. For the whole class, he was forced to get beat up by the oncoming soccer balls with the teacher yelling from the sidelines telling Naruto to try harder.

He tumbled backward onto the grass when the other kids were picking up the field. He was glad the torture was over, because he was sore, getting hit with so many balls at such a high speed. He sighed and ached as he got up from the ground and proceeded to limp across the field.

A kid laughed evilly and aimed his soccer ball at the blonde who was not paying attention. He dropped the ball and swung his foot upward and let the ball fly away from him.

"Naruto-kun!" Somebody yelled, making the blonde turn around with an annoyed look on his face. His eyes widened in surprise as the incoming ball smashed him in the face. His senses quickly left him and he was left in a daze as he fell back on the grass. A collected gasp went around the people who were picking up and they rushed to the fallen blonde.

The teacher knelt down by him and gently slapped his cheek, trying to wake him up. His eyes blinked slowly as he heard the surrounding people talk, barely registering what they were saying. He closed his eyes and last thing he heard was the teacher, saying his name over and over, that was getting quieter and quieter.

--

--

--

The blonde woke up dazedly blinking from the sunshine glaring through the window. He groaned and rubbed a hand through his blonde hair but pulled back when he hit the large bump caused by the soccer ball. He immediately sat up, making the stiff blanket pool around his lap. He groaned when he felt the blood rushing at the same time to his head.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake. How do you feel?" The make nurse asked as he sat down in his chair as he pulled out a cigarette. The blonde shrugged warily and fiddled with his hands in his lap while looking out the large windows, feeling the breeze.

"Do you remember? You got hit with the soccer ball." The nurse pressed again as he watched the blonde carefully and calculatedly. The blonde nodded his head and got up from his cot slowly and shakily. He felt the pain shoot from his thighs from the attack of soccer balls and forced himself to shuffle over to one of the cabinets. As he opened the cabinet and pulled out a long bandage, the nurse stared at him which unnerved the blonde.

He moved back to the cot and started to wrap the bandage around his head, messing up his blonde locks; some getting forced down and some sticking up higher. The nurse raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't need that you know. Maybe just a few days on the icepack, you're lucky you didn't get a concussion or you would be in a coma right now." The nurse said and took a long drag from his cigarette. The blonde shrugged but didn't stop; he continued to wrap the bandage around his head.

--

--

--

The blonde went to his next class and avoided the stares and snickers at the bandage, no doubt that they already found out what happened. He glanced at the raven, the raven did not laugh at him, in fact he didn't even acknowledge him. The blonde turned in his seat to look out the window once again while he absentmindedly scrawled out notes. He glanced down at the paper and stared at the messy words.

He barely registered that the class was quiet and the teacher cast him glances every now and then. He didn't care much as he scribbled and drew little cartoons of himself conquering the mean people in his school. He smiled down at his paper as he looked over the miniature version of himself with a cape flowing in the wind. He quickly ripped the page out of his notebook and folded it up only to put it in his pocket before somebody else caught a glimpse of it.

The blonde sighed when he heard the bell dismissing the kids from school. The classroom was filled with screaming kids, desks screeching, papers being gathered and the teacher who was trying to speak over the volume. The blonde neatly put his papers together and grabbed his sweater slinging it over his shoulder. He walked as the last kid behind the rushing kids until he stopped from a hand that landed on his shoulder.

He looked behind at the teacher and sighed as he was held back.

"Naruto-kun, I would you like to be the tutor for somebody." The teacher said gently with a smile on his face. The blonde glanced at the ground as he thought hard. He knew he couldn't speak so he shrugged his shoulders warily. The teacher sat on the edge of his desk and looked Naruto in the eyes with a soft smile.

"Naruto-kun, I think this would be good for you. I want you to tutor Sasuke-kun. Is that okay?" The teacher said as he looked at his clipboard then at the blonde concernedly. The blonde stood stock-still trying to digest the information but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sensei?" The raven jock came through the door looking around for the teacher. Naruto looked at his worst nightmare but didn't have the time to reject the teacher's suggestion.

"Sasuke-kun, here is you tutor, I hope you'll both work together well." He said happily and walked around his desk to sit in his chair. The raven nodded at the teacher and then smirked at the blonde deviously. The sinking feeling in Naruto's stomach would not go away.

--

--

--

Well, to me, when I was writing this, I was extremely bored. So if it's boring, I apologize for I could not think of anything interesting. Think of this chapter as I sort of filler for the rush of inspiration coming up.

I have been restless for the last week so I have incorporated it into the story. Everything that happened in Naruto's room is what basically happens to me at night, or shall I actually say, in the wee hours of the morning.

Naruto's pants falling down, that happens to me also. I don't pull back up at home though. I do like baggy pants, especially pajama pants. Sometimes I say to my friends "you didn't see that" and then say "what? Your pants fell down again?" and then I laugh nervously and say "…yeah" and then they say "why don't you just get a belt? You need one to hold your pants up." Then I'm like "I don't need one!" So my life shall one day end when my pants fall all the way down and people stare, but until then I will suffer from baggy pants that fall down.

--

**unholynight: **Ah, Sasuke did that on purpose in the spur of the moment. Sasuke does feel something for Naruto, which will not be really discovered until the next few chapters maybe? Sorry, if I crushed your expectations, I'm trying not to go so fast and put lots stuff in between. Thank you for your compliments. Don't die on my yet! And thank you for that information.

**Uchiha Ichigo123: **Thank for your compliments.

**Acherona: **Thank you for your compliments. Don't worry I'll get on that real soon. And you're welcome! If it weren't for your reviews, these chapters wouldn't be updated.

**QUEENJJ123ABCRESPECTBABY: **Its okay, other people, guessed wrong also but that's because of my mistakes. Thank you for your compliments. Sasuke's scary? I can see he's mean and obnoxious, but scary? Well in this chapter he scares Naruto but that's beside the point. Naruto did not take off his clothes; he went to an emergency shower because of the chemicals that exploded on him. It also did say that Sasuke left after he tossed the clothes to Naruto. Sasuke's not a perv in this story at least. (Hopefully) I want their love to be soft and gentle not harsh and needy.

**JaRyse: **Ah, thank you for your compliments. Yes, Sasuke likes Naruto but isn't going to protect Naruto yet. Just because the project is over doesn't mean there isn't other ways to push them together. Hopefully maybe in around five chapters, Naruto will start being protected by Sasuke. Till then, Naruto will tough it out with his confusing feelings and beatings. My intention will be that Naruto will only be able to speak to Sasuke clearly but his voice will recede when talking to others. I have thought about that, somehow making it so that Sasuke hears his music or something, but it seems overly cliché. Like a raven finds blonde singing or making peaceful music and sees him in new light or falls in love with him. So I have an idea but it won't go down like that at least. Sasuke knows that Naruto can play music since they used to be best friends. No, it's fine, when people give me ideas, it really makes me think my story over and it makes me happy that people are concerned and help me out. Of course I'll credit them. Yeah, I have no idea how I do that, it's just how it happens, I just hope it won't stop because I don't pay attention much to how I write or what I write. It just comes. Oh, you're very welcome. (Hugs you back) Thanks for the hug.

**ooxshinobixoo: **Thank you for your compliments. Yeah, I'm still thinking about that since I think my original idea was pretty lame, there is a possibility that I will not put that reason in my story because I can't find a good enough reason.

**horsegirl08: **Yes, sorry for the long wait! I'm trying my best not to lose it but I can't keep it that well. Wish me luck!

**Vivid Impact: **Thank you for your compliments. Where are people getting the idea that Sasuke's scary? So Sasuke is a bit…harsh, I tried to portray it as Sasuke like a guy who doesn't know or realize his own strength since he's so used to hanging around tough brute guys. Ah, thank you, you are the only one who has said that! I don't want to lose the feedback I'm getting though. I'm just…restless now.

**Illusory Impurity: **Thank you for your compliments! I like to be a realistic person even though I love my fantasies and dreams. Yes, even when I wrote that I felt expectant, I don't want to expect too much since I know that my story might not be one of the best out there. Yes, I put those in there since I don't want so many things to be made up and cliché, so I have put my own feelings and actions in there to show that it is real instead of fake. I'm happy to have made you proud! (I don't make too many people proud, much less myself) I hope to continue with my amazing streak.

**Anonymous: **Well, that certainly is a good idea, I haven't thought about it like that. Naruto was pretty popular before. With an idea like that and my original idea makes it seem like it's missing a lot and it's not a good enough reason to explain why Sasuke's such a meanie. I'm still trying to find a good reason. (Not giving it much thought though) Sasuke does not really know that he loves Naruto; he knows that he likes him even though he doesn't want to admit it.

**Face down and crying for more: **Ah, once again I have made a mistake. I try to make it somewhat obvious but not too obvious in case people think I'm a dud. I hope they become friends also. In Naruto shippuden, Yamato takes Kakashi's place as team seven's captain when Kakashi is injured.

**yearofthejazz: **Thank you for your compliments.

**Tea'nCrumpets: **Thank you for your compliments.

--

--

--

Right. I'll see you in around a week! Pray for me that I'll get a nice night of sleep and not a night of restlessness. When I get another laptop, I'll put that restlessness to good use, like updating quicker since I get a lot of inspiration before I go to sleep or from lack of sleep.

Adeu,

Daikaishi


	10. Do you feel like a man

A/N: Yatta! Thank you all for finally reviewing to the amount that makes this story seem actually good! Anyways, I guess I won't write too much in the Author's Note, but I do plan on writing long responses no matter what somebody says. Sorry.

--

--

--

Every second of everyday you find yourself falling farther and farther until you can't take it anymore. But at least, the blonde was not there yet; he could handle a lot of shit. He just wondered how long it would take for him to blow and he hoped he would not make a fool of himself. He couldn't help but be ashamed of himself with the scandal of rummaging around the raven jock since he didn't stop the guy but he didn't encourage him either.

He didn't like thinking about his problems since it added to his anxiety or nervousness and then he couldn't sleep. He wouldn't call himself insomniac, he just couldn't sleep no matter how tired he was. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes stung and burned from exhaustion, but don't blame him, blame Sasuke. Naruto was fine with being ignored and beat up but he couldn't focus when Sasuke just decided to turn his life around again.

So what if he came home with a few bruises and a lower self esteem? It was so much better than facing his past without backing down or hiding.

--

--

Walking behind the huge crowd of people who were screaming their lungs out, the blonde sighed and walked slower. Stupid pep rallies, they were nothing but a bunch of idiots who screamed stuff about how great this school was. Naruto couldn't care less, but it was mandatory to go or else you would get detention. Everybody scrambled into the gym and started cheer at the top of their lungs while the blonde stood in the corner with his arms crossed, not even bothering to try and scream.

The whole school quieted down and let the person at the small stage speak about school spirit and a bunch of other stuff that would make you gag. The cheerleaders shouted disgustingly and did their little jumps and routines until they finally held a banner out. Oh what a surprise, as the football players came running through the banner like a bunch of monsters on steroids. They ran along the bleachers screaming to get the crowd going; the crowd stood up out of their seats, and threw up their arms as they stomped.

The football players screamed until veins popped out of their neck and their face was dyed red from excitement. The blonde rolled his eyes and turned around fully intent of leaving the rally. He pushed the door open which made a loud clanking noise making the football players look at him. Two of them came storming to him and his eyes widened. Before he could leave, they picked him up and heaved him over their shoulders like he was a sack of potatoes.

He frantically tried to get away as he flailed his arms in legs, but they were all in vain since these players were like steel and acted like they couldn't feel it. The other players on the team laughed and grinned at the demise of the blonde. The one with the microphone came up while laughing.

"Uzumaki Naruto! How does it feel to know that you are a loser and is about to be trashed?!" He screamed into the microphone making the crowd cheer and scream. The blue eyes widened and he tried harder to get out of the death grip they had on him. They just laughed at his futile attempt as they approached the trash can. He braced himself as they dropped him head first into the can.

He could hear the laughter from the crowd and the excitement. He quickly tried to get out the can; food and sauce covered his clothes and his blonde hair as paper stuck out from his form. The only thing he could hear was how the people laughed at his pain. His breathes came out in gasps as he couldn't handle it all. He ground his teeth as he looked at all the people laughing and pointing at him. He snapped his head back at the players who were also laughing at him while holding their stomachs.

He didn't know what happened but he snapped and just suddenly grabbed the trash can, picking it up over his head and swinging it into the face of the guy who held the microphone. It hit the guy square in the face and his head was bent backwards. Naruto huffed as his arms hung limply in front of him. Silence swept through the crowd and the jocks. Not a sound was heard as they waited to see what would happen.

The guy who was hit snapped his head up and his face was overcome with such a ferocious and angry look that the blonde got goose bumps. He backed a few steps up but then the guy just shoved off the hands that helped him and stalked towards him. He pulled his fist back and it hit the blonde's nose and the side of his face. Blood flung out as the blonde fell back on the floor, he touched the bruise that was rapidly forming. The guy stomped closer to him but was then held back by the other players.

The guy threw the microphone to the ground and tried to rip his body out of the strong jocks' arms to beat the blonde up.

"Get out of here!" They screamed at him and the blonde picked himself up. He walked forward to the guy and spit in his face. The guy stopped resisting but the screamed angrily and tried harder. The blonde turned around and walked out of the silent gym. Gossip started to spread through the crowd as the jocks poured the liquid from the cooler over the guy who got hit. He growled and wrenched the hands off of him and stalked off into the opposite direction.

--

--

The blonde walked into the locker room towards the shower and took off his dirty clothes. He wrapped a towel around himself as he put his dirty clothes on the bench and took out his gym clothes out of his locker. He walked into the shower and closed the low door. He threw the towel over the top of the door and turned on the shower while stepping under the nozzle. His blood washed down the drain as it tinted the water red, chunks of food and paper washed from his body and hit the tiled floor with a smack.

He grabbed his shampoo bottle and squirted the scented soap into his hand.

"Dobe." A deep voice said from outside the shower and the blonde tensed. He stopped moving and let the shower beat down on his head. He hesitantly rubbed the shampoo into his hair, lathering it and scratching his scalp.

"Dobe, don't worry about that guy, he's just mad right now. I didn't expect him to hit you." The raven said as he heard the water splash onto the floor and create a hollow sound as it went down the drain. The blonde listened to the raven as he continued to lather his blonde locks up with the foamy shampoo. He expected the raven to keep talking but he didn't; the blonde heard the door open and then close slowly as the pressure was let out.

He lifted his head up and let the water hit his face and run through his hair, washing the suds down the drain. He ruffled his hair, trying to get the soap out faster and turned off the water. His wet bangs covered his eyes and he tossed his head back, tousling them in different angles. He grabbed the towel off the low door and wrapped it around himself as he opened the door. He tied the towel around his waist and walked out of the shower with his shampoo bottle.

He pulled on his boxers and gym clothes while he scrubbed his head vigorously with the towel. He didn't have a comb so he couldn't fix his hair, leaving it in a big fuzzy mess. He wrapped his dirty clothes within the towel and threw them both into a plastic shopping bag.

--

--

As he knocked on the white door, he ruffled his hair trying to look better but ended up getting his hand stuck within the knots of his hair. A muffled 'come in' was heard and the blonde slid the door open and muttered an 'excuse me'. He walked stiffly over to the cot and looked at the nurse who looked his face over. His cold hands gently lifted his chin as his dark eyes looked at the damage calculatingly. He pulled back and leaned in his chair as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Well, your nose isn't broken at least, but we're going to need to patch them both up." He said and then crushed his half-smoked stick into his ashtray. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out bandages and medical tape. He rolled his swivel chair towards the blonde with his legs on either side of the blondes closed ones. The blonde sweated nervously and quickly wiped his nose but then regretted his action since pain convulsed through his nose.

The nurse smiled at the blonde's antics and held his chin up with on hand as he applied cream to his bruise. He plastered the big white bandage over the bruise and patted it gently making the blonde wince. He smiled apologetically and plastered another bandage over the bridge of the blonde's nose and he pushed his chair back. He pulled out his box of cigs and pulled one out to light it.

The nurse noticed the state of his hair and pulled a comb out of his drawer. He pulled his chair back up to the blonde with his legs on either side of the blonde's legs. He crushed the cig between his teeth and gently brushed the knots and tangles out of the blonde's thick hair. The blonde let the nurse brush his hair as he stared at the tiles in the floor. After the tangles were out of the blonde's hair, his hair was straight and flat not spiky like it usually was.

The nurse pushed back and watched as the blonde picked at his straight flat hair with a pout. The nurse smiled and then pulled out a lighter. The blonde picked at the bandage absentmindedly, pealing the corner off.

"Hey hey, don't pick at it! It won't be sticky anymore." The nurse said lightly as he lit the cig and took a long drag from it. The blonde nodded slightly and looked around. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. He quickly stood up, alerting the nurse who looked at him questionably, and walked out of the room while muttering a 'thank you'.

The nurse grunted and looked at the cot where the blonde sat; the blonde left his bag. He picked it up with his hands while he clamped his teeth down on the cig to stop it from falling out. He lifted it up to his face and grimaced from the smell of mixed rotten food. He placed the bag on his desk and let his arms hand limply by the sides of his chair while the cig was still between his teeth.

--

--

The blonde rushed to the classroom and threw open the door. He huffed as he watched the raven stop talking to the teacher and smirk at him. He blushed lightly and composed himself. He nodded to the teacher and then to the raven. The raven stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Naruto-kun, I almost thought you weren't coming." The teacher said gently with a smile on his face. The blonde muttered an apology as he ducked his head. The teacher chuckled and placed a hand on the blonde's bony shoulder. The teacher told him it was fine and then pushed him and the raven to the middle of the room gently. The blonde sat down at a desk and seemed to shrink within himself as he sat stiffly. The raven looked around and then grabbed a chair, turned it around and sat on it backwards with his arms leaning on the back of the chair.

The teacher placed a textbook in between the two and walked back down the aisle to sit as his desk. The teacher stood up from his chair after sitting on it and told the pair that he had to go copy something. The raven studied the blonde as he shakily turned the pages.

"So, um, what do you need help on?" The blonde sat quietly and timidly as he didn't look at the raven but at the white pages of the book. The raven smirked and crossed his arms over the back of the chair.

"Are you talking to me or the book?" The raven said amused and the blonde blushed deeper in embarrassment. The raven turned the pages upside down and stopped on a certain page after a while.

"This." He said quietly as he pointed to the problem on the page. The blonde looked it over and turned it around so it was facing the raven. He lifted his eyes to look at the raven and then tried to explain it as best as he can. He looked back down at the page and pointed out certain things as his pencil slid over the page. The raven didn't look at the page but at the blonde instead.

He was nervous obviously but it sort of made him cute. His hand absentmindedly lifted and gently cupped the blonde's cheek that had the bandage on it. The blonde abruptly stopped talking and lifted his head to look at the raven straight in the eyes. He caressed the cheek gently as a sad look overcame his face. The blonde's heart speed up and he swore that between the silence, they both could hear his racing heart.

The raven leaned in as he gently rubbed the blonde's cheek with his thumb. His eyes closed half way and glanced at the blonde's soft lips. The blonde's heart sped up again and he anticipated what would happen next. The raven pushed his lips against the blonde's as he closed his eyes and brought his other hand up to cup the blonde's other cheek. The blonde slowly closed his eyes and placed his hands over the raven's. The raven sucked on the blonde's bottom lip gently, pulling back and then kissing it again. He pressed his forehead against the blonde's with his eyes still closed as they breathed in each other's air. The blonde's eyes opened as did the raven's and they both stared at each other in the eyes. The blonde let the raven's hands go and placed his hands on the raven's cheeks like the raven was doing to him.

The teacher came back into the room and asked how they were doing without looking at them. They scrambled and composed themselves as the teacher walked up to them. He glanced at the blonde who was trying to avoid all eye contact and blushing. Then he looked at the raven that had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"We're fine. Naruto is a good tutor." The raven said in a flat tone with his eyes still closed. The teacher smiled gently and patted them both on the shoulder before leaving to go to his desk. The raven opened one eye to see if he was gone and then opened the other when he was. He looked at the blonde as he looked at him making the blonde duck his head and blush.

--

--

The blonde wrapped an arm around his left leg as he sat on the couch watching his therapist's movements. He wasn't uncomfortable with his therapist, he was content. The man didn't get in his space or make him feel bad. The man didn't even look at him because he knew that the blonde got nervous and closed himself up when he was looked at for too long.

"Naruto-kun, did anything new happen?" The man asked while looking down at his file, the white glowed off his face. The blonde looked down at the carpet as he dug his toes into the plush carpet.

"Not really." He said quietly as he looked at the window that had its blinds closed. Inwardly he wanted the blinds open but he didn't dare ask for that. He'd felt that he would overstep his boundaries. But he was just being paranoid there. The man looked at the clock and closed the file.

"Well Naruto-kun, our session is over. I'll see you next week right?" He asked as he stood up from his chair and walked forward to the blonde. The blonde stood up and stared at the man's chest instead of his eyes. He nodded timidly and dug his toes into the carpet again. The man stood in front of him and patted his head while ruffling his blonde spikes.

The blonde smiled softly at the man as he looked up and then went to the door where he pulled his shoes back on. The blonde opened the door and then waved at the man before leaving.

--

--

Rah!! I won't last for long! I'm dying from, frustration, exhaustion, restlessness, and a whole bunch of stuff. I'll take a freaking break later on! Rah!!

--

**unholynight: **Thank you for your compliments and thank you for reviewing.

**Anacalyptic: **Wow. You act like I'm accusing you of something. It's not like when somebody reviews I immediately think that this person has to be a lover of yaoi. Actually that doesn't even cross my mind; I'm just glad somebody read it and reviewed. I do plan on putting mature worthy yaoi in this, so be prepared if you continue to read. Thank you for your compliments.

**drarythoughts: **I don't think it was Kiba, some other person maybe. No, Kiba does not like Naruto like that, later in the story, I'll make Kiba be sort of like buddies with Naruto but Naruto will be very wary of him since of the abuse. It will be dramatic when Sasuke realizes that he loves Naruto.

**RockFighterGirl: **Haha, there is a possibility that the reason will not be said. So don't get your hopes up. Thank you for your compliments.

**seanbiggerstaffrox: **Aww, don't be discouraged, it was my fault for not writing it correctly. Haha, sorry. Thank you for your compliments.

**Acherona: **Thank you for your compliments and you are welcome.

**yao1taku: **Aww, why? You don't want Naruto to tutor Sasuke? Haha, thank you for your compliments.

**Master of the Toys: **Really? There are sometimes that Iruka gets annoyed with Naruto and he yells loudly in the anime. I think Iruka is secretly a sadist. It was my fault, I portrayed the characters wrong and that caused people to guess the wrong answer.

**Shikyo Razan: **Thank you for your compliments. Sorry, but I update within a week except that one time when I didn't for three weeks because of a short writer's block. People that have long chapters sometimes take a couple of months besides those people who have so much inspiration and can write a long chapter. But sorry, I am not one of those people. Actually, I have seen very long A/N's that are longer than mine and take a quarter of the page up. If I try to add more to it when I can't it becomes a repetition and is bad. Plus, when a person doesn't know what to write and is bored, then don't expect it to be a good chapter. I even said last chapter that I was bored so I was sorry if it was bad. It takes me a couple of days to update and that depends if I want to stop procrastinating and actually write something. Then again half the time, I don't realize what I am writing. I can try to make it longer and such but it won't be much longer until Sasuke and Naruto get together. Its okay, I can handle criticism but not under pressure. And I'm under a lot of pressure, sorry if I seem mean.

--

Wahh! I might take a break sometime soon or something. So don't be surprised or mad if I suddenly stop updating so fast.

Kuna,

Daikaishi


	11. When You Push Her Around?

A/N: Yo! Sorry I'm so late! I wasn't taking a break really, I was very stumped. I would start this chapter and only get to around 1000 words. Then I would stop because I have better things to do, no offense. But then, I would start all over without even paying attention to the half finished chapter. I got this idea maybe a few days ago? And also I'm not being ignorant or arrogant or anything if I did not post an Author's Note about a leave of absence. I didn't think I would take this long to finish writing.

--

--

--

"Kiba, what do you do if you like somebody?" The raven said seriously as he stared at his friend. His friend, Kiba, choked on the sandwich that he was currently shoving down his throat while playing one of the raven's video games. As he tried to dislodge the piece of lettuce in his throat, he vaguely heard the television saying 'game over' in an unsympathetic tone.

Kiba had intended to hang out with his friend Sasuke at his house playing video games and goofing around but he really did not expect the raven to ask such a serious question about _**l-l-love. **_He was drowning in despair already. Tossing a nervous glance at the blunt Sasuke, he pushed the game controller away and set his almost finished sandwich back on the plate. Rubbing his sweaty palms on his baggy jeans, Kiba turned to Sasuke fully trying to find the right way to tell him what to do.

"U-um, l-like what do you mean exactly?" He asked nervously while rubbing the back of his head. The raven looked thoughtful for minute, taking his eyes of the anxious brunette until he turned his cold eyes back on the boy. The seriousness in the raven's eyes and posture was scaring the brunette more and more by each second.

"What are you stupid? It's exactly as I said." Sasuke said bluntly and leaned back into the couch cushion while watching Kiba trying to grasp the situation but failing miserably. The raven sighed as he watched the stiff brunette get up from the couch and scamper into his kitchen. Sasuke listened to the cabinet open and close, and then the glass being put down upon the counter. The water sloshed in the sink as the cup was being washed out and then the fridge opening.

"S-Sasuke, you want anything?" Kiba asked shakily. The raven cupped his chin with his palm and replied with a soft 'no'. Sasuke waiting patiently for the brunette to return, he couldn't hide in the kitchen forever. He heard the large gulps of the prankster from the kitchen and then he heard some various noises. Raising his brow, he sat up rightly and listened tentatively.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked curiously. A weak laugh and a shaky 'yeah' was his reply.

"So are you gonna help me or not?" The raven asked with his cheeks puffed out. The brunette poked his head through the kitchen door and sighed.

"Explain the situation, again?" Kiba knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. He walked back to the couch and plopped down.

"Well, I like this person, I guess, and I don't know what to do." Sasuke said bluntly waiting for the brunette's advice. His ears twitched as he heard something unidentifiable. Turning to his friend, he saw that his face was red and looked like he was going to puke until he mouth burst open and a fit of laughs and giggles tumbled out. The raven glared darkly at the laughing boy and growled.

"You're not helping!" He hissed out making Kiba laugh harder until he started gasping to catch his breath. The laughing eventually stopped but not without a couple more chuckles which earned him a glare each time.

"Have you tried telling this person your feelings?" Kiba said while waving his hand around. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and thought until he blushed lightly with his cheeks puffed out. He mumbled something inaudibly and quickly stole a glance at Kiba.

"What was that?" The brunette teased after seeing the blush that flitted across the raven's cheeks.

"I said, I haven't said anything really accept insulting him…" Sasuke hissed out and then trailed off. Kiba looked torn between laughing to death or asking what the hell was wrong with him but then he was hit with something entirely different.

"W-wait wait, what?! The person you like is a dude?!" The brunette yelled out obnoxiously. The raven glared darkly and crossed his arms.

"What? Is there something wrong with liking a guy?" Sasuke growled out. For some reason, even if Kiba did not know that the guy he liked was Naruto, he still felt overprotective. While Kiba was sputtering he saw the dark look that Sasuke was giving him, but acted like he didn't see it in favor of being shocked.

--

--

--

Naruto looked down curiously into the plastic shopping bag. Once going over the items in the bag he noticed that it was his dirty clothes from when he got trashed. He glanced at the nurse who was smoking while looking away with a careless look on his face. The blonde sputtered out 'thank you's and bowed multiply times, slowly making the nurse blush up to his ears.

The clothes and the towel in the bag were washed and dried, giving off a clean laundry scent. They were folded neatly and ironed; Naruto couldn't wait until he wore those clean soft clothes.

"Don't worry about. It was nothing." He said indifferently and took a long shuddering drag from his half-smoked cigarette. Naruto's face fell slightly but still bowed a couple of times hesitantly. It was more than anybody else in his life had ever done for him and he didn't even know the man well.

But for him to say 'Don't worry about. It was nothing' made him wonder if the man was just a nice person that did stuff for anybody or if he was an exception to everybody else. In just a couple of seconds, he didn't feel so special anymore. Maybe he just wasn't meant to feel special.

He sat on the stiff cot for a few minutes awkwardly and tried to look everywhere else except where the nurse sat, smoking.

--

--

--

Walking forward without looking around, the blonde passed the cemetery and inhaled deeply. All of a sudden he was grabbed by the upper arm and pulled along. His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to force out a scream but only a few cracks and a low whisper was heard.

He latched one hand onto his throat rubbing it quickly hoping to sooth it enough to help him scream. Instantly he was halted to a stop and he immediately looked up to his captor. A sigh of relief was heard and his heart calmed down a bit. Looking wary, he glanced up at the raven while rubbing the thin layer of sweat away with the back of his hand.

"Sasuke." He said quietly while rubbing his right arm awkwardly with his left hand. The raven looked frustrated with all the groans and sudden outrages that seemed like he was beating his ownself up. Finally after a few very frightened looks, the raven took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Naruto…" He started off while turning to look at him. It had shocked the blonde out of his wits, Sasuke had never really called him by his first name and he had to admit, that inwardly it felt really good. Looking back at the raven seriously after he withdrew from his thoughts he stared at Sasuke with hope glimmering in his eyes. Hope that it would actually be something nice but he didn't know that it would scare him to death, more so than anything else he had heard from _**anybody**_.

"Naruto, I like you." He said bluntly and clearly but then was on the edge of his toes waiting for an answer anxiously. The blonde looked dumbly for a moment like he hadn't heard what the raven had said until he understood and it came crashing down on him. He turned deathly pale and somehow still supported a blush on his cheeks. Looking down at the black, worn pavement he noticed that his palms were sweaty and he quickly wiped them on his pant legs.

He tried to make something out of what Sasuke had said but had continuously drawn up a blank.

"What?" He said quietly but still the word cracked halfway through. The raven started but then had to calm down his nerves by inhaling and exhaling a few times.

"Naruto, I think I like you." He said as-a-matter-of-fact and looked into the electric blue eyes seriously. Then Naruto did what he hated himself for and what Sasuke was a little mad and shocked for. He ran. He ran without a backward glance and didn't care that his legs were burning after just a few seconds of running or that his chest felt like it was on fire. He heaved and coughed while he tripped and stumbled on his own feet.

He didn't stop until he reached his apartment where he ran up the stairs and shoved the key in the lock. He quickly double-locked the door behind him and proceeded to collapse on the floor. Breathing harshly into the carpet, he tried to stop his racing heart while strings of saliva fell onto the carpet, soaking into the fabric.

He was so stupid. So utterly fucking stupid! There was his once best friend, standing right in front of him with a serious look and for once had something to say instead of an insult. He confessed to the blonde! And the blonde messed up the whole entire existence of the new relationship by running away with his tail in between his legs. He was such a coward!

But then maybe, just maybe, the raven would understand and still accept the feelings that the blonde was harboring for him. Naruto knew he was wishing for too much and Sasuke would never accept him again but it couldn't hurt him anymore than how much he was hurt now.

The blonde sighed and crawled slowly on his aching limbs and still racing heart into his room, where he proceeded to pull himself up onto his bed and he zonked out from exhaustion.

--

--

--

By the next day, Naruto heard from the teacher that Sasuke had completely withdrew from the tutoring and just like that everything was exactly the way it was before. Except this time no concerned Sasuke or no Sasuke to comfort him even though the words just scared him to death.

Naruto knew it, he wasn't special anymore, he was just the loser outcast at the bottom of the pyramid who got beat up and avoided like he was the plague. Even Sasuke ignored him, not even to taunt him. But the blonde knew, that he had nobody to blame for this mess, it was all completely him and his annoying personality to get intimidated easily.

He still wondered though if Sasuke would take him back because he knew that he couldn't survive another heartbreak.

--

--

--

Wow! Sorry if it's short, I really wanted to get this in. I felt good while writing this but that doesn't mean it actually came out good. So review and tell me what you think. Was it terribly terrible or okay? Maybe I rushed it a little. Well whatever, sorry for my mistakes and flaws.

I've just started school again, and I'm slowly drowning in despair and agony, so I'll shove more feelings into this story from the feelings I achieve from school. Damn it all! I almost exploded in anger or possible depression today.

--

**narutoisuke: **Thank you for the compliments, love. (Haha, that's my new word that I refer everybody to now.)

**Master of the Toys: **Okay, if you say so. (I still say it was my fault since I didn't really know how they acted) I suppose Sasuke cares; I just think I made him care too much, too fast.

**unholynight: **Thank you for the compliments, love. Yes! I can't believe that my fic can kick arse! Wow, everybody is so perceptive; I didn't even know it seemed like that. I'm sorry, if you thought I was arrogant or ignorant because I didn't put up an author's note, I was thinking about it but then I thought I might actually finish this story today and the whole Author's note would be a waste. I didn't think that writing this chapter would take so long. I don't think I'll abandon this story; I might put it on hold and start a new story though. Haha, I get easily paranoid too!

**yearofthejazz: **Sorry to say, but I don't think Kyuubi will be in the story. And I don't think will snap again but he'll snap at Sasuke for sure. Thank you for you compliments, love.

**yao1taku: **I really don't hate football players and cheerleaders I just don't like their attitude. Wahh! I know, Naruto was so brave! Haha, I suppose Sasuke is still a little iffy on whether he wants to lose his place at the top of the pyramid or not. When you said 'not cool Sasuke. not cool' I thought it was cool. (The way you put it) Thank you so much for your compliments, love.

**JaRyse: **Phew, thank god! Sometimes I think I come off as mean and blunt and people misunderstand so I don't think they like to be around me. My god, you are so extremely nice and amazingly amazing. I'm honored that you are reading my fic. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed, I just like cliché anymore, unless it's extremely good. My gosh, I just get over the fact of how nice you really are. Thank you for the compliments, love.

**Hikory:** Naruto won't snap at other people but he will snap at Sasuke for sure. I don't really want Naruto to be more isolated, I want him to be more involved with other people now matter how long it takes him to get out of his shell.

**Kyuuka-koinu: **Thank you for your compliments, love.

**Love Squared: **Oh okay, even though Sasuke is a tough guy, I want him to be a little bit shy about seeing the one he likes nude. Thank you for your compliments, love**.**

**Halskr: **You are very welcome!

**Acherona: **Thank you for your compliments, love. I know, I just hope I'm not beating him up too much so that people will think that this story is boring because Naruto is the only one getting hurt. Yes, I believe that everybody has their own limit and poor Naruto has had it building up for a long time. Phew, I almost thought I was the only one who thought that, I think Kakashi would make a great nurse. You got that right! But soon Sasuke will realize that he needs Naruto more than being popular.

**KunochiDreamer: **Thank you for your compliments, love.

**JadeStoneTheYounger: **Thank you for your compliments, love.

**Kabuto-pants: **Wow, haven't heard from you in a while, I almost thought you stopped reviewing, it would've made me really sad. Thank you for your compliments, love.

**Illusory Impurity: **Thank you for your compliments, love.

**DarkRavie: **Thank you fro your compliments, love.

**Harakiri Megami-SasuNaru Lover: **You like the word 'Harakiri' too? I used that name on accounts on different websites. Not your name, just plain 'Harakiri'. Thank you for you compliments, love.

**Stephke23: **Oh I had that same problem too! Thank you for your compliments, love. I think that Sasuke is vaguely thinking 'Wow this guy's got soft lips for a dobe.' Haha, no just kidding. I actually don't really know what's going through his mind except that he cares deeply for Naruto without really knowing it. Ah, darn it. I always forget that Naruto is really poor here, but I can't help but want him to have fancy wonderful clothes and anything else he can get with money. I have to remember that Naruto is very poor. So, even if this changes your opinion of me, I'm going to have to give a half-assed excuse of saying that the therapist is somebody that Naruto's friend knows. Not that Naruto has a lot of friends.

**Ramen.Kitsune: **Thank you for your compliments, love. I totally understand, I get like that too. And not everybody loves it right off the bat. Oh I get lazy too, except when that happens I just don't type.

**BrokenBloodDrops: **Oh it bugs you? Well, it irks me greatly when I type their name out when they're not talking. I don't like repetition a lot but that just one of my fatal flaws. I tried to type their name more in this chapter. If you can't tell the difference, I'll try again. Oh, well I do this just for you anyways.

**punky 4 you: **Thank you for your compliments, love. Well, Naruto's not really gonna snap again. He'll just snap at Sasuke. That's the dramatic part. Horribly dramatic. (Hopefully)

--

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sort of back on track, so if all goes well, then I guess I'll see ya'll in like a week.

Adios Amigos,

(Did I already say that?)

Daikaishi


	12. Do You Feel Better Now

A/N: Smile everyone! It's freakin' picture dayyy! Never mind, um, be nice dearies and not complain please. I'm not the one that told your mind to click on this link and read this story. So you get what you see.

--

--

--

Naruto was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, swinging his legs back and forth while speaking softly to two plushies. The plushies stared at him through their black soulless eyes while he continued to talk to them in a reprehending way.

"Now, you guys won't leave me right? Not like Sasuke or Mom and Dad, right?" He asked the fox and toad shaped plushies sadly. They stared back at him with unchanged expressions and Naruto sighed but continued to talk to them like they were real.

"Besides, you can't leave anyway. I own you. You hear me? I own you so you can't leave me." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and lifted them up to look them straight in the eyes. He breathed softly as he fell back against his pillow and spread his legs out wide while holding his plushies close to his chest, taking comfort in from their softness.

"And I'm never ever letting you go. You can never leave since I'm gonna keep you forever and ever." He said with certainty in his voice and then coughed harshly. Sitting up and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he set the plushies deep within the folds of his blanket and pillow lovingly. Giving one last longing look at the plushies he stood up from his bed and cracked his back as he stretched while walking out of his room.

Turning around at the doorway of his bedroom he gave the plushies one last look before bathing them in darkness as he switched off the light in his bedroom.

--

Sitting down heavily into his seat was Sasuke as he completely ignored the blonde on the other side of the room. He grinned as he pounded fists with his surrounding friends and then firmly planted his bottom into his seat while a few of his friends patted him on the back roughly.

Naruto stiffened and listened to the loud laughter and pats from the other side of the room, almost tempted to turn around and watch them. Clenching his fingers into his palms, he forced himself to keep his eyes on his paper and ignore the chatting from the other side of the room.

"Sasuke, who are you taking to the dance, man?" One of the raven's friends asked him bluntly while running a hand through their shaggy locks. Sasuke looked up from his paper and shrugged lightly while poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Sakura, the pink-haired prep, overheard the question and immediately latched her front side to Sasuke's shoulders and back.

"Sasukeee, take me to the dance." She demanded but trying to sound cute at the time as she leaned over her desk to push her breasts against the jock's back. A few of Sasuke's friends gave the girl a look of distaste and focused their attention on the raven who was idly tapping his pencil against his paper.

"Sakura let him go. You're probably annoying him." Kiba said as he snickered into his pulled up hood. The girl pouted but nonetheless let the raven go, only to plop down in her seat and sulk as she bitched to Ino.

"So _who _are you taking to the dance?" The usually quiet male Hyuuga said to his raven-haired friend curiously. Sasuke looked thoughtful and then shrugged as he looked at Neji.

"I dunno, I don't even think I'm gonna go to the dance. It seems a bit boring." He said and then slid farther into his seat. Outraged cries and yell were boomed into Sasuke's ear after answering the question.

"What?! You're not going?!" The pink-haired prep screeched out loudly, annoying Sasuke.

"Dude! What the hell?! Most of the school's going only because you're going!" Zaku said incredulously after hearing that Sasuke wasn't going to the dance.

"What do you mean not fun?! Zaku and I are going to spike the punchbowl! We're going to mess with people too! And let's not forget, we might get laid!" Kiba yelled out obnoxiously while thinking how cool it would be if his plan worked out.

"Quiet down, everyone and do your work!" The teacher yelled out to shut the kids up but the yells and cries were only reduced to whispers and murmurs.

During that whole entire time, Naruto couldn't stop his heart from painfully pounding in his chest. His eyebrows frowned in pain as he tried to stop the painful thudding from showing.

--

Shuffling his feet along the tiled floor, Naruto tried to prolong his entry to the cafeteria as long as possible. Kakashi-sensei, the school nurse, was not there today in the infirmary due to the fact that he, himself, was sick. The substitute nurse was a woman who Naruto felt very uncomfortable with. So he was stuck in the cafeteria with his brown-bagged lunch.

He couldn't go to the rooftop either; smokers usually went up there during to lunch to satisfy their addiction. Walking into the doorway of the lunchroom, he watched as people automatically went to their own group while completely rejecting anybody who wasn't in their social class or didn't fit the profile.

Nervously walking farther into the loud overcrowded room, Naruto narrowly avoided being crashed into as friends played roughly. In his state of nervousness, he didn't notice his torturers grin cruelly and nod their heads towards each other. Finding a table in the corner that resided only a few kids, he was about to sit down when his foot caught something.

He stumbled forward only to be shoved by one person and into another person. The crash was none too light either; it sent him stumbling backwards onto his butt, knocking over a trashcan in the process. Fits of laughter wound its way through the blonde's ears and he blushed darkly. A hand entered his view and looked up at a boy who had a smile on his face, wary of the smile Naruto reached his hand up and grasped the other boy's hand only to be dragged through the pile of trash that fell out of the trash can.

The cafeteria roared with laughter as the blonde stumbled to get up, blinded by the tears sliding down his face. Sniffing loudly as he stood up straight, alerted the laughing kids making them take it to the next level of pointing and whispering. Lifting his head up, he stared at the laughing group blurrily through the streams tears coming from his eyes. Taking a quick step backwards, unable to handle the laughs, he ran out of there with his eyes clenching tightly.

Stopping to catch his breath in an empty hallway, he kicked a locker and whimpered loudly as he slid down the locker to slump on the floor. Wiping away the onslaught of tears with his sleeve, he knew that he was the only one to blame for the problems. Making a sound in the back of his throat to try and stop his tears made him cry harder as he hiccupped and coughed.

--

Walking along the empty hall, Sasuke glanced up when he heard a noise but continued to his locker anyways. Upon crossing a narrow hallway, he was roughly pulled into it by a pair of small hands. Obsidian eyes widened in shock, he searched blindly for his grabber until his eyes rested on the small blonde that was as frightened as a baby chick.

Shaking like a leaf, the blonde clutched the strap to his messenger bag with his pale shivering hands. Twisting his strap so much that wrinkles were embedded in the layered fabric, the blonde started stuttering out his words. Sasuke watched him skeptically and gave off a cold and uncaring aura making Naruto try to avoid eye contact.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Naruto said shaking so much that his knees knocked together like he had to go to the bathroom. Sasuke kept a straight face not trying to laugh at the blonde's pathetic state.

"Yeah well, 'sorry' is not gonna get you places." He said coldly and attempted walking away until Naruto placed a hand firmly on his chest and looked up at Sasuke with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes and clear mucus dripping from his nose. Sasuke had planned to walk away and completely forget about Naruto but the sad forlorn expression in his eyes made him stop right in his tracks.

He stood there like his body was frozen and stayed to hear what the blonde had to say. Naruto sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve while he gave Sasuke a watery smile. The smile vanished as his bottom lip trembled and he let go of his bag strap to wring his hands into the tall raven's shirt.

Looking up to Sasuke's eyes, he said with a pitiful expression.

"I-I like you. I'm sorry." He said as he buried his head into Sasuke's chest. After a few moments he didn't feel Sasuke's arms wrap around him, he thought he was too late until two strong arms wrapped around him tightly and harshly clutching him to Sasuke's chest.

"Don't even try to leave me again." He tried to say harshly but his voice cracked with emotion. The blonde looked up at him and gave him a watery smile before turning to cry on his shirt. Sasuke held onto him tightly almost afraid to let go as Naruto shifted closer while wrinkling the raven's shirt more.

--

Being in Sasuke's house for the first time in such a long time, on a positive note, felt a little nostalgic for Naruto. He sat on the edge of the raven's plush, large bed racking with nervousness. Sasuke came in from his bedroom door and crawled onto his bed. Feeling like it was a bit empty he looked at Naruto who was shivering. He crawled over the blonde and pulled his body fully on to the bed.

Shifting them to the middle of the bed, he turned them both on their sides while putting one hand on Naruto's cheek and the other one on the blonde's hip. Moving his hand up and down soothingly on Naruto's hip he pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and stiffened making the raven caress his cheek lovingly.

Sasuke jutted out his bottom lip and kissed Naruto lightly making the blonde mewl. Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto while at the same time pushing him onto his back.

"I like you." He said quietly as a statement and rubbed Naruto's cheeks with his thumbs. Naruto gulped and nodded him head trying to show that he liked Sasuke too. Sasuke lowered himself as he attached his mouth to Naruto's again but this time taking it a step forward. He lightly pushed his tongue through the slit between the blonde's lips making Naruto gasp in surprise.

He whimpered when Sasuke's tongue touched his with confidence making his own tongue react shyly. Feeling a little bolder, Sasuke mapped out the blonde's mouth while the blonde tried to keep up but ended up just getting swept along. His chest heaved lightly as it was getting harder to breathe with Sasuke so close.

He weakly pushed at Sasuke's chest making the raven slow down and lift himself up slowly.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." He said softly as he let go of the blonde's lips. Naruto blushed and nodded his head trying to calm his racing heart down. He closed his eyes hoping that if he couldn't see Sasuke's face his heart would slow down. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Sasuke place his head against his chest making his heart beat even faster.

"Wow, your heart is beating pretty fast. It's amazing." Sasuke said with a smile on his face as he continued to listen to the blonde's heart. The blonde looked down at the raven and blushed heavily. Hesitantly Naruto placed his hands in Sasuke's raven locks making the raven let out a startled noise from his throat.

He giggled softly as he heard Sasuke make something akin to a purr. As Naruto's heart slowed, Sasuke almost fell asleep until he heard somebody's voice ring throughout his house.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" A male's voice shouted while feet pounded up the stairs faintly. Sasuke shot up and cursed.

"Naruto?" He said quietly as he turned to the blonde. Naruto was rigid; he knew whose voice that was. He quickly shot up and fell off the bed trying to find a hiding place. Sasuke followed Naruto as he hid behind the side of the bed.

"Naruto, it's okay. It's just Kiba; he won't do anything while I'm here." Sasuke said while trying to calm Naruto down.

"Sasuke! There you are." Kiba said loudly as he entered Sasuke's room. The raven growled and turned to Kiba.

"Kiba! I said not to come today!" Sasuke hissed out. The brunette laughed and stepped closer to Sasuke to pat him on the back but Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"Chill, dude. I just wanted to see him." Kiba said making the raven groan. Silence passed the room and Sasuke sighed seeing as Kiba wouldn't leave without seeing Naruto. Sasuke stepped to where Naruto was and knelt down.

Kiba could hear some mumbles and mutters from behind the bed and looked around the room taking note of the rumpled blankets on the bed. He watched as he saw Sasuke pick the blonde up until he stood and then steer Naruto to where he stood. He pretended not to take notice of the way Sasuke's arm stayed around the blonde's waist or the way the blonde backed up into Sasuke trying to put distance between Kiba and himself.

"Yo blondie! Um, well, I know that you can't really forgive what I did to you, but know this, now that you are special to Sasuke I would like to be friends with you." Kiba said somewhat cheerfully and held out his hand for Naruto to take.

Naruto looked at him warily but shook his hand nonetheless. Just because he shook Kiba's hand didn't mean he was friends with him, he didn't really trust him and he couldn't really forgive him. On the other hand, he really didn't trust Sasuke either.

--

--

--

There's probably something wrong with right? Well, I would like to rewrite this but I don't know if I'll get a lot of reviews or if people would like to read the new version since some people are lazy. I am a review whore.

--

**Hikory: **Wow, that seems a bit vicious but I guess the concept is 'the things you do for love' right? The last bit seems a bit cliché, sorry. Actually I don't plan on making this a lot longer. I get tired of this easily.

**Lost Kin: **My apologies, but I have seen much shorter chapters. If you really didn't like how short the chapters were then how come you read up to chapter eleven? I don't have magic powers that make you read this story; you have control of your own actions.

**Acherona: **I wasn't really gone in the first place; I was just stuck and busy. Well this chapter is kind of anti-climatic, sorry.

**lirica: **Yes, something did happen but I have a half-assed excuse.

**Kabuto-pants: **Thank god, I adore your reviews. Wow, I don't think I've read it, I usually stay away from plots like that and yet I have no idea why I'm writing one like that.

**unholynight: **I don't think I'll abandon it; I usually come back to it for some reason. Intense? I think it's very amateurish and anti-climatic. I don't have what it takes to be a good writer yet. I know, 'weird' is the new cliché reality.

**narutoisuke: **Hugs for Naruto are always free, he needs them desperately. Haha, kick Sasuke? Poor Sasuke, he's getting beat up.

**yearofthejazz: **Yup, I respond to mostly everybody, don't expect anything less. Yeah, most people don't like Sasuke either. The bug arguments coming up but it'll be seriously dramatic.

**black suede: **Sorry, I usually forget a lot of stuff when writing this. Like Naruto is supposed to be very poor and yet I give him some nice things that are expensive. I forgot about more loving feelings. Ah, well I hope this chapter doesn't make you whoop my ass. Thrashing will come in the next few chapters. Yeah, bullies are extremely sly.

**Skelie: **Haha, a lot of people don't like Sasuke, and people love Naruto. It's a classic 'hate the bad guy, love the good guy'. Yeah, I know even now I see Sasuke, in the story, as a skinny, smart, and viciously mean person. I like to see him as a skinny guy but with a little more muscle than usual, still viciously mean, but not as intelligent as everyone makes him out to be. Perhaps he did fool people or perhaps he didn't, the world will never know.

**Harakiri Megami-SasuNaru Lover, DarkRavie, BrokenBloodDrops, Kazame, KunochiDreamer, Love-of-all-Anime, JadeStoneTheYounger, Black-Danzer-1119: **Thank you all for reviewing and your compliments!

--

Some people don't realize that I don't think I'm going to put Naruto's past in the story since I have a half-assed excuse of what the reason really is.

Bring on the flames, bastards!

Daikaishi


	13. As She Falls To The Ground?

A/N: Why hello, my lovely readers. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I haven't updated for, how long was it? Four months? Anyways, I'm kind of back but I don't know how long I'll last with this short burst of inspiration. Also, I was thinking of making a sequel to this but I really wanna know how you all feel about it. So how do you feel about it?

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are finally in college. After seeing Naruto getting closer to other people other than himself, Sasuke starts to get possessive and abusive. **

That's the summary, I have an explosion of ideas for this but how do you feel about this people?

---

---

---

"Yo! I'm coming in!" Kiba shouted loudly through the front door to come across the very awkward scene of Sasuke's head resting on Naruto's chest with Naruto's shirt bunched up at the top of his chest.

"God! I'm sorry!" Kiba shouted loudly and started running around trying to look anywhere but at the couch.

Upon the pair hearing Kiba's shout, Naruto scrambled to get up but Sasuke held him down firmly with a strong grip on his side. Naruto had tried to push him away but Sasuke continued to satisfy his weird obsession of listening to Naruto's heart quicken and Kiba's entrance was the perfect stimulus.

Slowly Sasuke got up from his position and tugged Naruto's shirt back down, which made Naruto scramble up, turn his knees inward, stretch out the hem of his shirt with his wringing hands, and blush darkly with sweat dotting his forehead.

"Kiba, you can turn around now." Sasuke stated coolly while crossing his legs and flipping his bangs out of his eyes with one of his hands. Kiba peeked through one of the cracks in between his fingers, his eye moving around erratically.

"Dude, are you sure?! You're not having sex anymore?" Kiba said as he slowly let his hands fall to his sides. A vein popped out of Sasuke's forehead while Naruto blushed darker and continued to stretch his shirt into a dress.

"We weren't having sex!" Sasuke shouted while waving his fist around in the air. Kiba wriggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"You can't fool me Sasuke. If you weren't having sex than what were you doing, huh, Suke-chan?" Kiba said suggestively. Sasuke glared at him and prepared to strangle Kiba when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto get up stiffly from his spot and make his way towards the door.

"…I-I'll be l-leaving now. S-see you later." Naruto stated quietly as he reached his hand out to open the door. He had felt out of place there with two friends goofing around while he just watched.

"W-wait, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he started to get up but Kiba beat him to it.

"Wait, don't leave, Naruto. I'll leave if you want me to." Kiba said as he grabbed onto Naruto's arm harshly. Naruto sucked in a deep breath and his eyes continually moved back and forth, every once and a while landing back on the strong hand that held his puny wimpy arm.

"…I-Inuzuka-san, p-please let go of my arm." Naruto said shakily as he clenched his eyes shut afraid that he was going to be hit. Surprisingly to Naruto, his arm was let go but a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump in surprise.

"Hey! What's with this 'Inuzuka-san'? Call me Kiba! Kiiiba. Say it with me. Kiiiba." The brunette said cheerfully as he grinned fully at Naruto. The smile was meant to lighten the mood but instead it just continued to freak Naruto out, because from his point of view it look like a maniacal grin of a person who was just about to slaughter him.

"…K-Kiba-san." Naruto said quietly, not entirely sure. A twitch developed in Kiba's eye but he continued to smile, if not a little bit forced.

"No, not 'Kiba-san', just Kiba." He said urging Naruto to say his name.

"…Kiba…-san." Naruto said slowly unable to call Kiba's name without the honorific. A vein popped out of his forehead and the grinding of his teeth was heard.

"…You know, your personality is kind of annoying." Kiba said bluntly with that ever-lasting smile still on his face. A moment of silence passed through the room and Kiba swore he could've heard something snap.

"Kiba. Why don't you make yourself at home and stop bothering Naruto." Sasuke said as he seemed to come out of nowhere right behind Kiba.

"…uh, sure." Kiba said nervously as he took his hand off of Naruto and backed away towards the couch. Sasuke grinned evilly as he watched Kiba slink away from him.

He turned back to the nervous looking Naruto and placed both his hands on Naruto's cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Sasuke asked softly as Naruto closed his eyes briefly and placed his own hands over Sasuke's hands. He nodded gently and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"Okay. I'll call you." Sasuke said and then kissed Naruto on the lips. He pulled away and rubbed his thumb over Naruto's cheek before Naruto stepped away and walked out the door.

When Naruto was gone, Sasuke turned back to face Kiba only to find him eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Man, Sasuke that was lame and cheesy! You should have seen how you acted! Oh I'll call you, my love!" Kiba said laughing while acting out some parts. Sasuke glared at Kiba but then grinned evilly. After seeing the look on Sasuke's face, Kiba's laughter suddenly died out and he tried to back away from the approaching Sasuke but the couch's back was stopping him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wait! I'm sorry! You know, I was just playing right? Sasuke please?!" Kiba shouted frantically and threw the bowl of popcorn at Sasuke, thus making him angrier.

Back in Naruto's apartment, Naruto could've sworn he heard Kiba's voice but then waved it off as nothing as he looked at the place where Kiba had grabbed him.

---

Waiting by the phone desperately was the little blond. Sasuke, who had promised to call him, had still yet to call him. Naruto had never thought that he would be waiting by the phone for a phone call since he rarely got calls unless it was from those pranksters.

So when Naruto heard the first ring of the phone, he picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" The blond said a little too quickly causing Sasuke to become concerned about him.

"Are you okay?" The raven asked softly and slightly alarmed.

"I'm fine." The blond said scratchily while regretting answering the phone quickly. He rubbed his throat causing him to frown his eyebrows in pain. He lowered himself down onto his carpet and picked at the fabric while listening to the soft breaths of Sasuke.

"So…I'm really sorry about what Kiba said." Sasuke said apologetically. Naruto nearly smiled before he stopped himself. He shouldn't be getting too ahead of himself. So what if Sasuke liked him? It could all back fire if he messed anything up.

"…It's fine. I'm not bothered by it." Naruto said quietly trying not to stress out his barely-used throat. Naruto had lied, in fact, he had been bothered by Kiba's comment but he wasn't about to let Sasuke know. What if Sasuke thought his personality was annoying too? He wasn't ready to let go of something that was the only thing stable in his life.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke questioned one more time just to make sure. When he heard a sound of approval he sighed and leaned back in his chair as he twisted back and forth. Running a hand roughly through his dark locks, the raven sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke trailed off as he thought hard about how he should word his sentence.

"Hm?" Came from the other line and Sasuke almost felt guilty because of the innocent tone.

"Naruto…I think…we should keep our relationship…a secret." Sasuke said the last part quietly waiting for Naruto's answer. For a few minutes, the raven didn't hear anything and thought that Naruto had hung up on him, then they'd be at square one again but then Naruto coughed clearing his throat.

"Oh…" Was all Naruto could get out and it did not hide his disappointment.

"W-w-wait! Ah, look Naruto I'm really sorry." Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his neck hoping that Naruto wasn't too upset with it.

"Ah…no…its okay…I didn't really want…other people to know either." Naruto lied hoping that Sasuke would believe him.

"Great! Now we don't have to worry about anything. Anyways, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I like you, goodnight." Sasuke said happily. It really was unlike him but he couldn't help but feel happy with how smooth their relationship was going with each other.

"I…like you, too." Naruto said with his face twitching, threatening to spill into a smile.

---

Neji was not dumb; in fact he was at the top of the charts when mock exams came around.

Neji had seen the looks that Sasuke, one of his best friends, had tossed at the blond proclaimed loser that whole week. That look was a look of longing and he knew that the blond could feel the stare on him but restrained himself from returning the look.

Neji was suspicious of his friend and the blond loser but had hoped that Sasuke would tell him himself but after waiting a few days he realized that Sasuke was probably not going to tell him.

Neji also saw the friendly waves and pats that Kiba would get to the blond like they were friends which had turned a few heads. Neji knew that Kiba was not really friends with the loser, if the flinches and frightened looks from Naruto had anything to do with it. But Neji also knew that Sasuke must've told Kiba what was going on.

Neji guessed that Kiba was Sasuke number one best friend since Sasuke seemed to tell him everything and it also seemed like that Kiba and himself could not get along with each other all that well. They even seemed to ignore each other's existence but it was no skin off their backs.

There was nothing really special about the blond, he was a loser and was the only one isolated from other people. Only a loser would be named fishcake, seriously, who names their kid fishcake?! Neji knew that Naruto went to the nurse's office for lunch everyday and barely went to the cafeteria only when he had to. Neji wasn't a stalker or anything; he just liked to background check all the people who seemed suspicious.

Naruto was suspicious since he had suddenly gotten close enough to Sasuke to make the raven stare at him with every chance he got. Of course, Neji background checked Kiba just to spite the kid but couldn't really dig up any dirt, the kid was pretty boring but Neji couldn't really understand why Sasuke was best friends with such a boring person.

---

"Yo blondie!" Kiba said with a grin attached to his face as he jumped onto the swing, swinging while standing in the seat. The blonde nodded his head and made a sound of acknowledgement. He swung slowly back and forth watching as his shoes skidded in the dirt creating little puffs of dirt in the wind.

"Wahhh, it sure is nice out here." The brunette said enjoying the breeze that was ruffling his shaggy brown hair. The two, even though they weren't friends seemed to enjoy the mutual silence between each other. The sound of Kiba landing on the dirt and then plopping in the swing seat making the chains creak because of the new weight didn't seem to bother Naruto.

But when Kiba's deep voice was directed at him it seemed to make him jump out of his skin.

"Hey, I heard, from Sasuke, that you were once friends, in fact, best friends like I am with him. What happened?" Kiba asked seeming genuinely interested. Naruto turned his head to face Kiba with an unreadable expression on his face.

"…He told you?" The blonde asked quietly and then coughed trying to clear his throat.

"Well, he was drunk that time…but yeah." Kiba said with a short chuckle making Naruto's lips twitch into a small smile.

"…A lot of things happened." The blond said as he sighed and begun to swing back and forth lightly again.

"Ehhh, well that doesn't tell me a lot." Kiba said sarcastically and then laughed but didn't try to push the matter. They both lapsed back into silence enjoying each other's company until Naruto broke the silence for the first time.

"…Hey, how did you…become friends with…Sasuke?" Naruto asked a bit timidly. The question made Kiba bark out with laughter scaring the blond out of his wits. A somewhat sad sigh escaped the boy's lips but he still held a smile.

"Well, when I was the new kid, I saw this other kid with this cold lonesome look and I instantly thought he was cool so I tried to become friends with him. Of course, he ignored my existence all together and even a few of his friends roughed me up a bit." Kiba said with a sad laugh making it a bittersweet moment.

"Yeah, after a while, I kind of backed down until I saw him again except this time he was in tears at his weakest moment because his mom died. And I did what I could; I comforted him I even cracked a lame joke which earned me a hit on the head but Sasuke had laughed nonetheless." Kiba said with grin and then looked at Naruto.

"…wow." Naruto said and sighed as he got up. He stretched and started to walk off curling in on himself as a cold wind hit him. The second Kiba realized that Naruto was leaving; he got off the swing and ran to where Naruto was, leaving the swing to sway in the wind.

"Hey wait up!" Kiba said as he hit Naruto on the back making the blond jump forward and eye Kiba with a pained expression. A few moments of awkward silence lapsed back into their comfortable mutual silence as they walked down the dirt road.

Before Kiba knew what was happening he felt a light hit to his back and he looked over to Naruto. On the blonde's face was a small smile and Kiba knew what had happened. Naruto had hit him back.

Kiba grinned and grabbed Naruto's head in a headlock while giving him a noogie.

---

---

---

Hello, hello, hello! How are you all? Please treat me kindly, it is the holidays after all. How was this? This came out nicely, at least that was what I thought but if you think differently it's okay.

**Ah, sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews but I really wanted to get this in before Christmas was over! **

Anyways, let's see how intelligent you people are, shall we?

**What do you think is happening between Naruto and Kiba? **

---

Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah and Kwanza,

Daikaishi


	14. Well I'll tell you my friend

**Author's Note: **Well I'm back again! And I also have crappy school to go to, sorry I didn't update on New Years, I was busy watching XXXHOLiC. I am now a huge fan of DouWata!

---

---

---

"Yo!" The cheerful brunette shouted throughout the house he just entered. Sasuke, who was lazing around, threw him a glance but otherwise glanced back at the television. Naruto immediately sat up when he heard Kiba's voice and bowed his head to the brunette making him smile.

"So, Naru, have was your day?" Kiba said as he glanced at the lazing raven. Sasuke, hearing the nickname sat up straightly and locked his gaze on Kiba.

"Kiba! That's my nickname for Naru, find your own!" The raven said making Kiba pout and then think while humming.

"…Maki-Maki?" Kiba asked lightly making Naruto blush and Sasuke gape.

"W-wait a minute! Doesn't that, you know, sound just a bit inappropriate? I mean you guys are just friends." Sasuke said trying to make Kiba take his nickname back.

"Nah, I don't think so, right Maki-Maki?" Kiba said with a grin that left Naruto, stuttering and Sasuke, gaping.

"Poor Suke, your nickname was totally unoriginal." Kiba said as he grinned cheekily and then plopped down next to the blond who was blushing. The raven sat back down, probably sulking. It really was out of character of him but whenever Naruto was around, it seemed like his emotions went haywire.

"Ah, Naruto." Kiba said out of the blue when a silence washed over them making the blond jump in surprise. He wrung his hands in the bottom of his shirt as he turned his head towards the brunette.

"…yes?" He said kind of timidly. It seemed like whenever the blond and Kiba were alone, Naruto was more mellow and laid-back, but when Sasuke was with them, he was more on edge and jittery.

"Next time I come over, I'll bring Akamaru over too." The brunette said and turned his head to watch the television. Naruto didn't look like he knew what Kiba was talking about since he tilted his head to the side with the look of confusion on his face.

"…eh?" He asked and Kiba turned back to look at him blankly.

"You know my dog?" He said flatly making Naruto nod his head and move backwards into the cushion to watch the screen.

Somehow, the raven had a hard time concentrating on the show because every other second his attention was on what Kiba was saying to the blond.

---

Zaku, who was considered Kiba's other best friend, was a bit lonely. The brunette had been hanging out with Sasuke, but it was okay because Sasuke was chill. What Zaku didn't understand was why the blond loser was hanging out with his best friend? He also didn't understand why Sasuke's mind was somewhere else all the time now.

Kiba, the brunette was his partner in crime but then suddenly became buddy-buddy with the person they beat up the most. It kind of pissed him off. The blond was just intruding in their life where he didn't belong.

"Hey." A flat voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"What?! Oh...it's just you, Neji." Zaku snapped at first but then considerably calmed down.

"You noticed too, right? About how that Uzumaki kid's been hanging out with Inuzuka, right? And how Sasuke's been acting weirder lately?" The lavender-eyed boy said as he crossed his arms and leaned lightly against the wall.

"…yeah." The raven said slightly suspicious making the brunette stare at him with his piercing eyes. A silence passed over them.

"So, what are you getting at?" Zaku said bluntly as he was annoyed with the silence. Neji certainly was no Kiba.

"…I was asking if you'd like to find out what they're up." The brunette said. Their conversations were usually stiff but at least Neji could deal with Zaku a lot better than he could with Inuzuka.

"…sure." He said and that confirmed their mutual agreement.

---

They were supposed to be studying but Sasuke decided that kissing was a better way to waste time. He weaved his hands through Naruto's blond locks as he lightly kissed him. He traced the outline of the blonde's lips with the tip of his tongue making the blond shiver and grunt in surprise.

He shifted closer and placed a warm hand upon Naruto's waist while the other was carefully carding through the soft locks. He pressed his tongue against the slit in between the other boy's lips wishing for access. Timidly, the other boy opened his mouth but that didn't make the raven slow down.

Once he got in, he didn't hesitate to explore the opening. His tongue traced the top of the boy's mouth making him giggle and push back a little. The blonde blushed in embarrassment making the raven smirk and pull him closer.

Naruto's heart sped up and he clutched the fabric that was above his heart wishing it to stop beating so hard. Surely, Sasuke could feel the constant beat of his heart.

The raven kissed the side of his cheek and moved downwards, past his chin to his neck where he licked and kissed making the blond mewl and clutch at his broad shoulders. His licked a patch of skin before biting down softly causing the other boy to cry out.

Naruto's breathe sped up as he tightened his grip upon the taller boy's shoulders. The raven sat back a little observing the boy's actions, waiting for him to calm down. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy hyperventilated, he was so skinny but out of shape and didn't seem to pace himself well. But that was speaking in terms of being a football player.

He placed his grip on the blonde's wrist and pulled him forward so he landed on the raven's chest. The blond winced and looked up.

"…we should be studying." He said quietly and tried to sit up. He grabbed onto the raven's shoulders and pulled himself up but then kind of curled in on himself.

"We could do better things than studying." Sasuke said slyly and placed a kiss on the side of the other boy's lips. His hands slowly moved until they were placed inside the blonde's shirt. The other boy's jumped and blushed, he was about to say something but then was silenced with a kiss.

His hands traveled up his shirt caressing the smooth skin, he was about to push the shirt up but the blond clutched his forearms and pushed back a little.

"…s-stop." He said but Sasuke didn't stop.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Sasuke said he lips trailing to the blonde's neck again placing butterfly kisses. The blond squeezed one of his eyes shut as he whined lowly, his grip on the raven's arms tightening.

The hands trailed up and the blond pushed on the chest in front of him as he panted lightly.

"Stop." He said again and the raven sat back, sighing as he ran a hand through his disheveled spikes.

Their silence was deafening as the raven sat back on his hands with an unreadable expression on his face and the blond fidgeting awkwardly.

---

Things between Sasuke and Naruto were rocky, so much that whenever they were together the only thing that could be heard was a tense silence. The blonde wasn't sure what to do and the raven didn't really do anything either.

Naruto walked through the hallways after school, enjoying the calmness. He had just finished up with cleaning duty and was walking to his locker to get his stuff. He opened the green locker and reached his hand in but suddenly stopped when a hand slammed into the locker next to him.

His heart hammered with fear as he felt the person stand too close to him. He could feel their breath on his neck and he turned his head shakily taking a look at his captors. He knew one was Zaku, his usual tormentor but the Hyuuga was surprising. He bowed his head, not out of respect but out of fear. Neji inclined his head forward while the dark-haired boy smirked.

He was forced to turn around afraid to turn his back to them. He shrunk back into the lockers when Zaku slammed his other hand into the wall on the other side of the blonde's head.

"Hey, Naruto." The blond shivered at the tone of the voice that had said his name.

"I've noticed that you're hanging out with Kiba a lot. You know, that makes me very lonely. Kiba's my best friend and he hasn't talked to me, all because he's hanging out with you." The dark-haired boy said with a crazed look on his face. The hammering in the blonde's chest sped up so much that he started to breath through his mouth.

"It makes me sad, so would you mind telling us what's going on?" He said with a dangerous smirk as he gestured between Neji and himself. The words that Sasuke had said rang through his head and he shook his head while looking fiercely at the ground.

The hands beside his head loosened and the smirk was wiped off the other boy's face replaced with a snarl. He pulled his hands back and slammed them back into their place for an extra effect to show how angry he was. Neji just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed with a bored expression on his face.

"I'll give you another chance to tell me what's going on, so tell me!" The taller boy shouted trying to control his anger. It had been piling up and he couldn't hold it back well. The blond clenched his fists at his sides and glared at the boy who was glaring right back at him.

"No." He said with a flicker of fear going through his eyes. The anger built up in the other boy exploded and he started throwing a fit.

"Why the fuck won't you tell me?!" He shouted angrily as he kicked and punched the wall. He kicked the hallway trashcan down the hall with all its contents spreading across the tiled floor. He was panting heavily as turned his hands red. He glared at the blond and started tearing apart the blonde's locker. Papers fluttered to the ground and books made loud thudding sounds as they were thrown to the ground.

Zaku came across a thermos and smirked. It still felt warm. His back was turned to the blond, when he turned around the cap was already off of the container. He splashed hot tea on the blonde's face. It took a few moments for Naruto to realize that his face was burning and something flashed through Neji's eyes but had disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A voice sounded through the hall, it was Kiba. He was looking pretty angry. He threw a punch at Neji who was not expecting it. It hit the light brunette square in the jaw making the other boy glare and touch the dripping blood from his mouth.

"Close your eyes Naruto. Don't get it in your eyes." He said as he tried to control his anger. Kiba stalked over to Zaku and pushed him back making the raven look shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?!" He shouted clearly infuriated. Zaku glared back after he gathered his emotions together. He swore at Kiba and pushed him back on the chest until it became an all out fist fight. Kiba threw the raven to the ground with an unreadable expression on his face.

The usually hyper guy turned his back on the raven and picked Naruto up, his arms going underneath the blonde's armpits and knees. He walked off with Naruto in his arms and with emotions contorting his face.

"That's it! You bastard! We're through! Go fucking die! I hate you!" Zaku screamed through the hall and punched the locker while Neji pressed his aching jaw against the cool metal locker. Kiba didn't saw anything to Zaku's words but just continued silently.

---

"Are you okay?" Kiba said lightly as he scrubbed the blonde's head with a towel. The blond had remained silent since they left the school. Naruto had been driven to Kiba's house where he took a shower and was treated with medical care. He had bandages going up from his neck to his cheeks.

"Thank god you had your glasses on. You could've seriously damaged your eyes if that tea got in." The brunette said with his famous grin. Naruto sat on the lid of the toilet seat as Kiba sat on the back of the toilet, his feet dangling while he continued to dry the blonde's hair.

"…Maki-Maki? Are you okay?" He said as he leaned closer to the blonde's face. He could hear the blond muttering and he chuckled a little.

"I can't hear you if you talk that low." He said with a grin and started brushing the blonde's hair.

"…sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-"The blond said in a mantra-like state until Kiba cut him off.

"What are you sorry for?" He said as he started playing with the blonde's hair, bunching his usually spikes into little pigtails. The blonde didn't say anything and continued to look down at his hands.

"You look cute like this." Kiba said with a grin but then sighed when he didn't get a response. He leaned back onto the wall with his arms crossed behind his head.

"You mean with Zaku? It's fine, don't worry about. He'll get over it in a couple of days. And Neji's an ass, so don't worry." Kiba said as he pulled lightly on the misplaced pigtails.

"But-" The blonde said as he turned around but the look on Kiba's face silenced him. The brunette stretched and leapt off the toilet and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Hey, why do you wear your hair in spikes? I think it looks better down." Kiba said with his hands behind his head. Naruto muttered something making Kiba laugh, saying that he had to speak up.

"Because it's cool." The blond said with his cheeks puffing out. Kiba barked out his laughter making Naruto pout.

"You can stay here for the night. Man, is Sasuke going kill me when he sees those bandages on you." Kiba said with a sigh but nudged the blonde with his elbow making the blonde's lips form a smile and nudge him back. They laughed lightly as they pushed each other back and forth as they walked down the hall.

Maybe Naruto did trust Kiba, at least a little more than he did before but it seemed that he couldn't trust Sasuke anymore than he did, if he could even trust Sasuke at all.

---

---

---

**Narnialover: **Thank you for reviewing! You didn't write too much, in fact, I love long reviews! They make me smile. I was thinking that when Naruto goes to college he gets more friends and kind of neglects Sasuke a little and then Sasuke gets out of control. What do you think?

**iOchibi: **I absolutely love Neji but for the sake of this fanfiction I have to make him an ass. He's the stereotypical type in here and thinks that Naruto is the dirt beneath his shoe. That's the point, Naruto is still gonna love Sasuke even when he gets hurt.

**Fangirl66:** I would like to say that Kiba is bisexual. I was thinking maybe a relationship with Sakura or Zaku since they're so close.

**Yah-Oh-Ee: **Well, I've thought about it and nothing twisted is gonna happen, they are just really close friends.

**Wafflansypus: **Nope, you're completely on track!

**leesoca: **Haha. Well I said all those holidays because I didn't want anybody getting religious on my ass. Saying that "Oh, you just think that everyone's Christian, huh?" Your review really made me laugh.

**only4you: **Nah, they're not gonna fall in love; they're just really great friends.

**n: **Aww, sorry but I want to reach out to my readers and such. As I stated in my previous chapters, I probably won't say what happened in the past because I have a half-assed excuse.

**Hikory: **I'll take it into consideration.

**Kabuto-pants:** Thank you! Finally, somebody calls me by name. It makes me really happy!

**RasalynnLynx: **Aww, damn, I didn't even notice that. It's just that I can't help but giving Naruto things he can't afford. Damn you, Naru. You're so cute that I slip in nice things even though you're poor!

**lanchia-san: **Yay, tears! Please keep crying for my story; it makes me happy to know that it actually reaches somebody's heart.

---

You all got me! You are all intelligent. I thought I was gonna stump you and make you think that Kiba and Naruto are going to develop a romantic relationship, but nope, they're really just great friends. **So what do you think that flash was in Neji's eyes?**

**JaRyse, JaRyse, where are you? I am deeply missing your reviews!**

Daikaishi


	15. Some Day This World's Gonna End

**A/N: **Ah, sorry that I keep on returning and going, I've just been a lazy ass. Anyways, the good thing is that I passed my midterms! Also, this is the chapter everybody's been waiting for, the chapter where the dramatic stuff happens, and where Sasuke confesses his love for Naru, in a not so lovely way, but says it nonetheless.

---

---

---

When Kiba had said that everything with Zaku was going to be fine and the raven was going to get over it, he was lying. Everything was not fine. It created a rift in friendship and the jocks. There were two sides Zaku's which had Neji on his side and Kiba which had Sasuke on his side after the raven found out what Zaku had done to Naruto.

Whenever they passed in the hall it was a staring contest. They stared at each other almost demanding the other to back down with their eyes. Each passing day, the tension grew and it wouldn't be long before there was a fight. Kiba was ready and nobody would get in there way of a fight.

---

Another kissing session with Naruto had been ended by the said blonde and Sasuke was getting pissed. Maybe he was taking it too fast, maybe he didn't know what he was talking about but he couldn't help himself. Naruto made him go crazy with his emotions.

"Dammit Naruto, why won't you have sex with me?!" Sasuke asked angrily with his fingers going through his bangs with his palm covering his eye. He had a sour look on his face as his arm was placed across his knee waiting for the blonde's answer.

"W-what do you mean?" The blonde obviously tried to avoid the question making the raven growl.

"You know what I'm talking about, Naruto." He said in a low tone making Naruto's electric blue eyes narrow a bit but the raven didn't notice. The blonde didn't know what he was feeling, something akin to anger and he was surprised. He rarely got angry, he was more of the person who just took the crap and went on with life.

"No, actually I don't know." He said firmly making Sasuke's eyes widen only to direct his glare on Naruto. Here it was their first fight since becoming a couple mostly because they didn't have good communication skills but yelling at each other was better than not talking at all.

"I don't even know why I formed a relationship with you. It was mistake; I don't even know what I was thinking." The raven muttered but the blonde's ears caught from years of unconsciously narrowing in on insults from other people. Sasuke had no idea what he was saying but he knew he was angry and just let his mouth do the work.

"Oh I see, it was a mistake, huh?" Naruto said getting equally as mad as the raven. Why was he the mistake, wasn't Sasuke supposed to be the biggest mistake of his life? He didn't know what this feeling was but it was coursing through his veins and it felt wonderful.

"Naru-" The raven started finally aware of what he was saying and tried to apologize but the blonde was on a roll now.

"Sasuke, why do you even bother with me?" Naruto said and it caught the raven off guard. The raven tried to interrupt but the blonde didn't give him a chance.

"Doesn't it make you smile when you crush people's feelings Sasuke?" The blonde said eerily calmly making the raven shiver slightly. He tried to interrupt again but the blonde stopped him.

"Doesn't it make you laugh and giggle when you know that you have destroyed a person's heart with no hope at all for it to be fixed?" He asked another question that Sasuke was at a loss of words for. It was true that he did laugh and smile when he hurt people's feelings. He didn't know why but it made him feel happy to see other people's misery. But, he didn't want to see Naruto's, he never wanted to see Naruto's, he was…different.

"Naruto," Sasuke started but apparently the blonde was not done yet.

"Huh?! Doesn't it?! Why aren't you laughing now Sasuke?! Aren't I just one of them?! One of those people who you enjoy hurting?!" Naruto cut him off, his anger escalating. He knew that his throat would sorely hurt tomorrow but he couldn't find himself to care, he needed, no, had to get him point across, regardless of the consequences.

Naruto was wrong. Sasuke never wanted to hurt him. The blonde was special to him and it sort of hurt to hear the words that were falling from the blonde's lips. Naruto wasn't one of them; he was something much more, more than they could ever hope to be. His chest throbbed and his eyebrows almost frowned in pain as he tried time and time again to stop Naruto's rant.

"Is this a joke? Where you pretend to like me and then laugh with your buddies behind my back since I'm so pathetic?" The blonde continued, fully intent on getting his point across. He had been quiet for too long and he decided to let out here and now.

"What make me any different, Sasuke, huh? Is it because it's easier to hurt me? Is it because-"

"Naruto! Wait a-" The raven tried to cut him off but the blonde just raised his voice.

"-it's funnier to hurt me? What makes me so different?! Huh, Sasuke, what?!" The blonde yelled with his blonde hair frazzled and sweat covering his forehead from shouting. He felt uncomfortable, so much that his back hurt and sweat was developing in weird places.

"You're wrong!" Sasuke roared making the blonde shrink back a bit and shut up immediately. When the raven wearily noticed that it was finally his turn to talk, he couldn't grasp his emotions and his feelings came out too.

"That's not it! I'm not making fun of you. You're…different." He said not really knowing how to word his thoughts.

"Different how?!" Naruto challenged angrily making the raven growl and grip his hair in frustration.

"It's because…" He trailed off trying to convey his feelings but Naruto kept shoving at him without anytime to think and it was getting him angry.

"It's because of what, Sasuke?!" He glared up at the raven. The raven roared and shoved the blonde back until Naruto's back was flat against the wall making the blonde shiver and shrink into himself. He slammed his palms on either side of the blonde's head, glaring fully into his eyes.

"It's because…it's because I love you!" He yelled and pulled his hands back gripping his hair.

"…huh?" The blonde said intelligently with his head tilted to the side, all his anger disappeared when he heard those three words. Maybe he had heard the raven wrongly?

"I said it's because I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" He shouted again and punched him wall. He couldn't understand why he was so angry but he knew he couldn't stay here or else he might do something he would really regret.

"I'm going for a walk." He said and slammed the door on his way out. Of course, by the time he got back, Naruto was already gone. He probably royally fucked up his relationship.

---

Naruto…didn't know what he was feeling right now. He was a little bit of everything. Sad, because of his fight with the raven and making the raven explain his feelings so crudely. Angry, because of the way the raven treated him and forcing his words of love on the blonde. Happy, because the raven really did love him which he thought was surprising.

He had left Sasuke's house in fear what would happen when Sasuke was back. After he had left, his heart felt heavy and he walked aimlessly for a few hours until he was in front of his building.

And when he was in his apartment, his phone was ringing off the hook and he took his time getting it. His body felt heavy. Picking up the phone, he breathed into it.

"Hello?" He called albeit sadly.

"Ah, Naruto! Finally! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach for hours now!" It was Kiba, Naruto thought as he recognized the voice but how did the brunette get his phone number? He knew that Kiba never prank called him.

"How do you know my number?" Was the first thing that Naruto asked instead of saying 'Are you okay?' with how jittery Kiba was sounding.

"What? Oh, Sasuke has your number on speed dial." The brunette said making a wave of happiness flow through the blonde for a moment. It made him…happy that Sasuke cared enough to put his number on speed dial but then again, just a few hours ago he confessed his love. Naruto wearily registered that Kiba must be at the raven's house.

"What's wrong?" His voice cracked a bit and the screaming match he had was finally wearing him down.

"What?" Kiba said temporarily forgetting what he called for.

"Why did you call?" The blonde elaborated his previous question of 'What's wrong?'.

"Oh, right! Sasuke's drunk right now! He's off the deep end! I haven't seen him this drunk than from the first time we got drunk together!" Kiba yelled into the phone frantically making Naruto wince from the noise.

"Is he okay?" The blonde said a bit heavily.

"I don't know. He's swearing and gibbering about you and him fighting, saying that he royally fucked up his relationship and saying sorry a lot." Kiba said observing Sasuke's actions as he hung upside down on his bed laughing when the blood rushed to his head and his nose began to sting.

Naruto didn't have anything to say to that so he didn't. It made him happy that Sasuke was feeling regret for what he did but it also made him feel concerned for the raven's health along with the question of 'Does he still love me?'.

"Naruto are you there?" Came the voice of Kiba, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm still here." The blonde said as he gripped the phone in his hand making his palm sweat.

"Um, do you think that you can come over here? I have to go but I'm worried about Sasuke, he can get kinda crazy when he's alone and drunk." The brunette chuckled lamely making Naruto smile a bittersweet smile.

"Sure." He answered and hung the phone up. He felt like he was digging his own grave by going back to Sasuke's house before either of them had a chance to think about what happened but his…friend Kiba was in trouble and he would try to ease his worries along with making sure that Sasuke wasn't killing himself.

He sighed as he pulled on a worn out jacket and a dull scarf, wrapping it around himself as he walked into the cold air of the night.

---

"Sasuke! Sasuke, please don't die! I'm gonna miss you. Don't do this to yourself, I'm sorry for all the pranks I did to you, just don't kill yourself!" Kiba screamed blowing things out of proportion. It was true that he was worried but in an extreme way. When Kiba was telling Naruto that this was the drunkest Kiba had ever seen of Sasuke, it was an understatement.

He was completely delusional, so much that Kiba couldn't help but think that he took drugs along with it. Kiba had never seen the raven this drunk before. Whatever Sasuke did was obviously weighing on his conscience.

"Kiba, you're being a loud bitch." The raven groaned and grumbled as he rolled around on his bed, kicking things off. The brunette didn't pay attention to Sasuke; instead he was looking out the window for Naruto and kept looking down at his watch.

"Sasuke, listen. I just called Naruto and he is on his way over here now. Don't make a fool of yourself, apologize. I never thought I'd say this but I think I care a little more about Naruto than I do you." He said as he sighed and looked at the pathetic mess of Sasuke.

The raven stopped rolling around and his eyes widened as he seemed to get sober magically for a second.

"What? Why did you call him over here?" The raven moaned pitifully into his pillow.

"Kiba, you dumb bastard, how could you do this to me?! You are so off my friends list." Sasuke said seriously until he fell into a fit of laughter making Kiba look at him like he was crazy.

When the brunette took a look out the window, he squinted his eyes until he saw something. His eyes widened and he ran down the stairs making Sasuke look at him dazedly. He jumped over couches and chairs, while nearly slipping on the carpet just to get to the door. Just as the blonde was about to press the button, the brunette opened the door looking just a bit disheveled.

"Naruto! Thank you so much for coming. I really got to go now, good luck." Kiba said as he patted the blonde on the arm before taking off down the street. The blonde looked out the door with a confused look on his face and pulled off his jacket and scarf as he looked around.

"Sasuke?" He called out hesitantly.

"…Naru?" Came the voice as though the raven was whispering. The blonde's ears twitched trying to find the location from which the voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" The blonde asked and stopped waiting for a noise. There was a giggle making the blonde's eyebrows shoot up to his bangs.

"In here, Naru." The raven said slurring his words. The blonde followed the giggles until he got to the room. It was an absolute mess.

---

"I'm sorry. I love you, you know." The raven said as he played with his hands in the air. The blonde gave him a bittersweet smile but the raven didn't know the difference. He played with his dark locks enjoying the time he spent with the raven but also felt a deep pain in his chest.

"Sasuke, you're drunk." The blonde said with a sad smile as he played with the baby hairs on Sasuke's head. Of course the raven would never say these things if he was sober and it just made the situation a little less than perfect.

"I'm not drunk!" The raven squinted his eyes. When it seemed like the raven was sober his giggles destroyed that illusion.

"Maybe a little. Hey, hey you know I love you right?" He said slurring his words with a smile on his face making little teardrops make its way to the corner of Naruto's eyes. The blonde sniffed and quickly wiped them away before Sasuke noticed. The raven frowned and reached up to the blonde's face making him gasp.

"Am I making you sad?" He asked childishly as he wiped a stray tear and brought it down to his own face to examine it.

"No, no not at all." The blonde said as he laughed, it sounded to foreign to his ears. It was a fake laugh. The raven frowned for a moment before laughing and staring up at Naruto with bright shiny eyes.

"I love you." He said again happily. The blonde tried to share the raven's happiness but his laugh came out more to be a chocked sob.

"Sasuke, it'll never be accepted. Think about your life and your friends. I don't have enough room to fit in your heart." The blonde said and leaned back against the wall as he looked at the raven. Sasuke started to play with the blonde's fingers.

"So? I don't care, I'd rather have you." The raven said before passing out. The blonde looked shocked but reminded himself that this was only drunk Sasuke speaking and not the real Sasuke. The blonde lightly wept and sniffed as he played with the raven's lips. He looked down at the raven's sleeping face as he traced the features with blurry eyes while teardrops rolled down the sleeping boy's face from his own.

---

Sasuke groaned as he sat up in his bed slowly. He winced when he felt the pounding headache in his head. He bent his knee and placed his elbow on it while his palm held his head. He looked at the clock and then back down at his sheets trying to remember what happened last night.

The fight with Naruto. Him getting drunk. Kiba being loud. Naruto at his house. Himself giggling. Naruto crying.

Sasuke stopped there, his arm slowly falling down. Naruto was…crying because of him. He thought hard despite his headache trying to remember what he said. When he did remember, he rushed to get his pants on; he was going to school even though he had a hangover.

He searched for his watch, almost ready to leave but the site of note caught his eye. He walked over and took his watch from underneath it. After placing his watch on, he picked up the note and read it. His dark eyes moved back and forth, each passing second narrowing.

When he was done, he crumpled the note up harshly and tossed over his shoulder to the floor of his messy room. He stalked his way to school; his conversation with Naruto was definitely not over.

---

Over the weekend, Neji and Zaku had rounded up their friends telling them the down-low. About how Sasuke was acting weird and how Naruto was hanging out with Kiba a lot. They even talked about the fight with Kiba with Neji's bruised jaw and the bruises on Zaku's body as proof.

They seemed outraged while others were confused but they were ready for a fight to happen. The people took their sides and that was that. And Zaku hoped that he would when the battle but somewhere in his mind, he knew that it was hopeless. He was digging his own grave.

---

When Naruto entered the classroom, a bit late, he felt the stares and tension. It was a lot more…hostile. He was shocked to find Sasuke at school but didn't show it. The raven had his head in his hands obviously trying to ease the pain. The blonde slid into his seat and looked up at the teacher.

The class went on as it usually did but it was a little bit different. People behind him were taunting him, making fun of him. He didn't mind much but they didn't give up in fact in every class they hurt his feelings and threw stuff at him. There was something wrong; they never took it out to this extent. He tried to ignore it but he knew he wouldn't last.

He didn't look over at Sasuke or Kiba afraid of what he would see. Those two part of the taunting when in reality it was the opposite. The raven could hear those words and see those pieces of junk thrown at his blonde but didn't do anything yet. His shoulders were hunched and his jaw strained. He almost growled when he felt a hand touch him.

He looked over to see Kiba. His jaw, neck and shoulders were just as strained and tense. He was just itching for a fight. Of course they wouldn't do anything now but when Naruto finally did something they would break into action.

The teacher looked up to observe the room, it was different than usual. They were divided differently. The jocks and preps were split in two halves, each on the other side of the room. The outsiders were sitting down the middle as if they were the only thing separating the two groups of jocks and preps. Of course, Naruto was the only one sitting in his proper seat and that seat was on the very same side that was taunting him.

Zaku and Neji were going to start the fight today and the quickest way to start it was to hurt them. And the only way to hurt them was to hurt something close to them and it was obviously Naruto. The taunts were a part of the plan and he'd just have to wait until one them snapped.

---

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, the taunts were getting to him more than they have ever before as they get worse with each and every word. He suddenly clutched his ears with his hands making the teacher look at him in concern.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay—" The teacher started but the blonde suddenly jumped out of his seat, running to the door while his hands were covering his ears and tears threatening to fall from his closed eyes.

He bumped into somebody and was about to shove them out of the way when his hands were grabbed preventing them from being a weapon. One of his hands was stretched in the air while the other was stretched out to the side. He opened his eyes and looked up trying to see his captor from behind his teary eyes. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke peered down at him with a tender look on his face; gasps were heard from the quiet students. They were shocked; some were outraged, while Kiba was grinning from ear to ear. The raven pulled their hands to their sides while linking one of them as the other reached up and wiped at a few stray tears.

He gently started walking backwards and the blonde, too shocked to do anything followed mindlessly. The raven plopped down in his seat bringing the blonde with him, making him fall into the raven's lap. When the blonde finally got his thoughts together, he tried to pull away from the raven fully aware of the stares they were getting.

The raven chuckled but kept a firm grip on the blonde, one hand still linked with Naruto's while the other was kept around the blonde's waist. When the blonde realized that Sasuke wasn't going to let go, he buried his head into Sasuke's neck trying to hide himself from the stares. More gasps echoed and some were about to protest but Sasuke broke in before they did.

"Naruto, lift your head. Don't look down in front of them. They're nothing. I love you, I don't care what anybody says, and I'd rather have you over anything else. Its okay, I'll wait until you're ready to love me back. Just don't leave me alone again." Sasuke said as he smiled down at the hiding blonde and he buried his nose into the blonde locks.

"Mr. Uchiha! What do you think you're doing? That is inappropriate behavior!" The teacher said after everybody collected their bearings. Sasuke looked up from his spot nuzzling Naruto.

"But, Naruto's mine." The raven said blankly as if it answered everything. Some students snickered while others made noises of disgust. The teacher became infuriated and pointed at the classroom door.

"Go to the office Mr. Uchiha!"

"Fine, but Naruto's coming with me." The teacher protested but the raven stood up. As if the couple standing up was the cue, Zaku and Neji's side of the war stood up as well making Kiba growl and wave his hand to make his side get up. The brunette's side was pretty shocked at the new development of a couple but they didn't change their mind about being on Kiba's side.

Zaku gave out a war cry and jumped over desks as he tried to get to Kiba with his group behind him charging too. Kiba's side slid into a defensive position while Kiba stood in front of Sasuke and Naruto trying to protect them. Sasuke clutched the blonde close to him protecting him from the cruel people on the other side of the room.

Zaku threw the first punch at Kiba while Ino defended against Sakura. Kids fought each other in pairs as the teacher ran out of room calling for help. Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the room when he was sure that Kiba was okay handling everything.

"Come on, Naruto, let's get out of here." He said gently leading him by the hand.

"B-but, Kiba—" Naruto tried to protest but the raven cut him off.

"Kiba will be fine." He said as he smiled down at the blonde again. It was like Sasuke couldn't keep the smile off his face, it just kept on threatening to spill over his face again.

---

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he looked down at the blonde who was lying underneath him. The blonde looked nervous but he nodded nonetheless while gulping.

"Okay, I'll be gentle." The raven said as he placed his warm hands on the blonde's cheeks lightly and kissed him gently. He slid one hand down to rest at his neck comfortably while the other one reached down to reach into his shirt.

The feeling of a warm hand on the blonde's stomach made him gasp giving the raven an opportunity to invade his mouth. He mapped out the blonde's mouth until he felt his hair get pulled telling him that the blonde needed to breathe. He pulled back but for only a moment before trailing little kisses down his chin to his neck where he started nibbling on the skin.

The blonde gave little pants and groans as he felt bites on his sensitive skin. He shivered when he felt the cold air touch his uncovered stomach. The raven caressed the skin beneath the thin shirt, feeling the tiny shivers from the nervous boy underneath him. He ran one of his hands through the blonde locks trying to sooth him.

"Relax." The raven whispered gently with a smile as he looked into the boy's electric blue eyes. The other boy nodded and tried to calm his nerves. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't hurt him. The raven pulled back to quickly toss his shirt over his head and then reached back down to touch the blonde.

His hands wriggled deeper underneath the blonde's shirt and he lightly pushed it up until it bunched up by his chest. He pulled it over the blonde's head watching as the small chest raised and fell quicker. He tossed the shirt somewhere over his head and turned back to the blonde to find him trying to cover his chest up with his arms.

"Don't hide from me." The raven whispered into his ear as he kissed the blonde again. The blonde kissed him back while hesitantly wrapping his arms loosely around the raven's neck.

The raven lightly brushed his hand against his nipple making the blonde squeak in surprise.

"Don't! Stop!" The blonde said as he pushed the raven back a little bit. The raven raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde, caressing his cheek.

"Don't? Stop? Maybe we shouldn't do this?" He questioned lightly preparing to get off but the blonde wrapped one of his legs around one of the raven's.

"That's not it! You're being too gentle." The blonde said and then blushed as he hid his face behind his hands. The raven chuckled and pulled Naruto's hands away while placing butterfly kisses on the blonde's chin.

"Okay." He pressed his bare chest against the blonde's smiling into nervous boy's neck when he felt the quickened heartbeat. His hands trailed down the blonde's sides making him giggle softly. When his hands slipped past the blonde's waistband, he felt arms clench around his neck and he stopped for a moment before continuing.

He lightly pushed them down along with the blonde's boxers, feeling the boy shiver and pull him closer. The arms around him tightened and he felt like he was going to choke. He placed small kisses to the blonde's neck and reached up to pry the arms away from his neck.

He sat up and pulled the pants all the way off making the blonde retract his legs and hide his sex from view. The raven smiled and lightly ran his hands up and down the outside of the blonde's thighs feeling them quake beneath his fingertips. He stopped for a second and reached over the blonde to his drawer and pulled out a tube.

He gently pried the legs apart and blushed lightly at the site. He wrapped his hand around the boy's penis making the blonde gasp. Slowly, he began pumping the cock, hearing the gasp and whimper. Listening to these small noises he knew the blonde was going to be a screamer, perhaps because of the lack of touch he's received in his life.

The small noises spurred him on as he squeezed some of the bottle's contents onto his fingers. He kissed the blonde as he reached down between the boy's legs and gently touch the small hole there. He felt it clench against his finger making the raven groan in lust.

He looked down at the blonde with half-lidded eyes. The blonde looked scared.

"I promise I won't hurt you." The raven said as he slipped a finger in. It was unbelievably tight as he tried to push the finger in more. He pumped the boy's penis more as he slipped another finger. The blonde tried to push them out as he groaned in pain and tiny tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes.

"It hurts…" He whimpered and raven stopped for a few moments and he wiped away the blonde's tears. He felt his heart jerk at the sight of them and he didn't want to see them ever again. He continued his slow and gentle movements until the blonde began to push back on the fingers.

The raven wiped the sweat away that gathered on his brow. He placed more lube against the blonde's entrance; he quickly pulled his pants down and lightly pressed up against the quivering hole. The blonde gasped as he tried to nudge himself in. The blonde mewled, afraid and the raven kissed up the inside of the blonde's thigh trying to calm him.

He pushed in slowly, stopping every few seconds giving the blonde a few seconds to breathe.

"It h-hurts…" The blonde said as he hiccupped. Truthfully, it didn't hurt as much as he made it sound but he was really scared so he couldn't help but fear that it was going to hurt more. The raven kept moving in as he kissed the blonde to comfort him and tried to override the pain with pleasure as he tried to bring the boy's cock to life again.

"It's in." The raven said with a breath when he was in. the blonde looked astonished.

"Really?" He said with amazement.

"Yeah, really." The raven said with chuckle. He wiped the sweat that had gathered, away.

"No way." The blonde clenched around the raven making the raven groan.

"D-don't do that, Naruto." The raven said with a strangled tone. The blonde clenched again and the raven retaliated with a quick thrust making the blonde groan in pain.

"Sorry, baby." The raven said as he kissed the blonde's brow and wiped away the newly formed tears. After a few moments, the blonde nudged him and gave him a signal to move. The raven moved experimentally and the blonde moaned as he was being filled.

Soon, the blonde was pushing back against him and practically wailing in pleasure. The raven being spurred on by the blonde's cries grit his teeth and picked up his pace. He reached down and kissed the blonde, invading the blonde's mouth.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…I-I can't..." The blonde said as he whimpered and shivered. The raven looked down and blushed, pink dusting his cheeks.

"You're really freakin' cute." He said as he thrusted deeper while letting out small groans. Tears started to fall from the blonde's blue eyes as he was lost in pleasure. He let out a hoarse cry and released himself between the both of their stomachs.

His eyes began to droop as he exhausted himself; the raven let out a cry of the blonde's name and emptied himself into the blonde. Naruto felt himself get filled as he closed his eyes. He wearily felt himself get dressed in a pair of boxers and he fell asleep with a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

---

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, rubbing his eyes with one of his arms and he looked down at the sleeping blonde. He looked peaceful with his lips parted a bit as tiny snores came from the sleeping boy. His spikes drooped a little bit with a hand curled by his mouth. The raven kissed the boy's back lightly, taking note of the many love bites there.

He draped himself over the blonde, covering him with warmth.

---

---

---

**This was disgustingly amateurish. It was tough to write it without it sounded sluttish. I'm better at sluttish sex that has the words cum, ass and other vulgar words but I didn't want to destroy the genuine love with bad words. **

**Ah, now I'm sad that it came out crappy, but nothing to do about it. I'm not really good at gentle and loving sex. (sigh)**

**Anyways to make up for my absence was this long chapter, so please forgive me! Also, there are probably only one or two chapters left. Then I'll start a new story. :D I don't know if I'll make a sequel or not. Gosh, I wish this story would die but I do kind of like it in some ways. Just not that crappy lemon. I apologize deeply. **

---

People are saying that "How could Naruto just forgive Sasuke like that? After all that Sasuke has done to him." The true is, what has Sasuke done to Naruto? Sure they stopped being friends and it felt like Sasuke betrayed him but now these days friends are getting betrayed all over the place so this shouldn't be any different.

Sasuke hasn't really physically hurt Naruto maybe a harsh grip here and there but Sasuke is supposed to be a brute who doesn't know his own strength. Sasuke might hurt his feelings but now are the years where swearing, threats, and mean words, are just playing around. I don't think Sasuke hurt him as much as it seems, it's more of everybody else.

**Ah, everybody, everybody! The flash in Neji's eyes was supposed to be guilt! I was aiming for that but I guess it didn't come out right?**

Sorry, I didn't reply to your reviews, I'm still a lazy ass plus I'm afraid that I'm gonna drone on and on.

Until next time,

Daikaishi :D


End file.
